Dark Secrets
by sugarandashley
Summary: clary has been abused by Valentine since she left Florida without her mum. now in NYC, she is told her mother has died. her dreams of being reunited is ruined. when she is told to call simon for the first time in years. she calls and things take a turn for the better. will clary finally be able to live happily? with the guy of her dreams? summary sucks story is way better! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love it? Hate it? Need something more? Please read and review! Thanks**__**J**___

**Chapter 1 **

_The little girl cowered in the corner of her bedroom, clutching the dirty teddy bear against her chest as the light turned on. An orange glow surrounded her and then was blocked as a shadow stepped in the room. A manly shadow. The little girl winced and tears formed in her already black eyes. The man stepped closer to her and held something in his hand. The little girl who was only eight years old knew what was going to happen. She could do nothing to stop it and she was so terribly scared. The man who was her dad raised the object in his hand and then slammed it into the little girl._

_The girl screamed in pain. No shock. This had happened before and she knew what it was. Abuse. At eight years old she knew the difference between child abuse and discipline. This was abuse. The man beat her repeatedly each time in the same spot. He wouldn't stop until he drew blood. The little girl couldn't breathe and was out of breath. The man stopped beating her as blood trickled down her stomach and fell onto the wooden floor. Her beautiful green eyes were spilling tears. She could remember a time when this didn't happen._

_When she lived in Florida with her happily married mum and dad. With her best friend Jace, she was a happy little girl. Then her dad got a new job in New York and said they had to move. Her mum had a wonderful life in Florida and didn't want to leave. So they got a divorce and had many fights. She told Jace about the fights at home and that's where everything went down hill. Her dad won custody of her and she was to move to NYC. The two best friends, who were like glue, were ripped apart. It was a sad time. _

_When the little girl thought about it, all she saw was tears, screaming and raised voices. It was a memory she wished to forget. The girls dad bent down on his knees and stared the little girl in the face. Angrily he stared her down. It was an evil glare that the little girl hated seeing. She couldn't remember what she had done wrong to make her dad so incredibly angry. The little girl held the dirty bear closer to herself and buried her face into the corner of the wall and cried. She just wanted it all to end. Wanted all the pain and suffering to end right there and then. She wanted to crawl under a blanket and stay there for the rest of her life and escape everything. The little girl would never trust anyone again. She had lost all hope. Lost the joy of being a little kid who could dream and be happy without being judged. _

_Her dad grabbed her face in one hand and held it tightly. The little girl whimpered and cried harder. Her fathers voice rang out in a fierce yell,_

" _YOU WILL LOOK AT ME. DON'T BE SO PATHETIC!"_

_The little girl brought herself to look into her fathers eyes. Eyes the same as hers, hiding dark secrets but pure black . in her Fathers there was blind fury. Nothing else. All of it directed at her and she didn't even know what she did. Valentine thrust her face into the wall and it hit the wall. The girl raised her hand instinctively to hold her sore and probably bruising face. Her dad grabbed it and scratched it, " DON'T BE A RETARD! DO SOMETHING RIGHT IN YOUR SORRY LIFE!"_

_She started crying harder and harder still. She looked at her hand which had three fingernail scratches running down them. Bleeding. Her dad slapped her face and got even angrier. The little girl fell onto the floor, a crumpled heap on the wooden floor, below the window. The moonlight streamed in and showered her with grey light. It wasn't going to save her though. Her father stood up and brought his leg back. Kicking the little girl several times in the stomach and winding her. _

_Her dad left, leaving his eight year old daughter, crumpled on the floor, clutching a dirty old teddy bear and gasping for breath. She didn't even know why she kept on living. It was a sad thing. A tiny, frail, skinny eight year old girl thinking about suicide. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't continue living in fear of her own dad. She could leave but she had nowhere to go. Nobody would listen to a little girl. _

_After all she went through this every night. that's how she had so many scars, so many bruises and scratches, so many memories, so many lies. When she went to school, teachers would question her about the scratches on her arms and legs. She would blame the cat she didn't have. But they would believe it. If they asked about the bruises she would say she fell over and hit herself. They believed that too. She desperately wanted help but she knew that if she told someone, one person, she would be in the biggest trouble she had ever been in. so she braved through it every night. The brave little girl. _

Clary shot upright in her bed with a gasp. She was sweating slightly and she was breathing heavily. She put her hand to her forehead and wiped her hair out of her face. Her long wavy red hair. That was her life. She was that girl. She was now 15 years old. She went to counselling at her school without her dad knowing about it. Whenever she went to the guidance officers they would comment on her big green eyes. Clary would just smile and say thanks. She didn't like her eyes. She didn't know why. She just didn't like them.

She shuddered like she always did every morning. She soundlessly got out of bed and padded silently down the hallway to the bathroom. She crept past her dads room anxiously. Not wanting to wake him up. Valentine would still be sleeping. Clary closed and locked the door to the bathroom and washed her face. Her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head she took it out and brushed out all the knots and put it into a side ponytail. Then she did the rest of the morning necessities. She heard the creaking of her dad's bed as she got up. She panicked and quickly walked back to her room. She packed her bag and locked her door. Then she slid open her window and jumped out. Closing it back up, she started the half hour walk to school.

o.0.o

When Clary got to school there was already people there. She walked in the gates of Stuyvesant high school and was met by her friend Maia. She was one of the few people who knew about her life and what she had to go through every day.

" Clary? Are you okay?"

Clary turned her head towards her and looked at her. " what?"

" I said… are you okay? You don't seem here if you know what I mean"

" I know.. Umm sorry" Clary said, putting a hand to her forehead and swishing her fringe out of the way.

" what happened?"

" I had a dream. More like a flashback of when I was eight. Its just so hard and I just feel like giving up at this point-"

Maia interrupted her. " don't give up babe. It will be okay. you've braved through this far and you know what the officers said. If you ever need anything just call me. Use that pay phone card she gave you"

" I know," Clary stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Maia. " thankyou. You're the bestest friend ever"

Maia hugged her back. The two girls walked into the school together and found their spot where they sat and talked. It was a secluded spot. Under a big fig tree there was a wooden picnic table. It was shady and not to cold and not to hot. The ideal spot. The girls put their bags down and started talking. Maia spoke first " so… you know that guy Jordan in your English class?"

Clary looked at her friend confused, " yeah, what about him?"

Maia looked down sheepishly then back up at Clary. " well, we were in line for movie tickets to see the Hunger games and he asked me questions about the characters and stuff and well he asked me out on a date!"

Clary slapped her hand playfully. " when did this happen?" she said in her excited voice.

" Monday night. We went to see the movie together. It was great. Clary it was so amazing!"

" oh my god! So are you two like… a thing now?"

" yeah I guess. We are going out again on Saturday. Your welcome to come with"

" NO WAY! Maia its you two, and plus I wouldn't be allowed to anyway remember?"

Maia nodded disappointed. The conversation dropped as the loudspeaker sounded. It was right above their heads so unlike many other students the two girls could hear it clearly. The principals voice sounded through it. When Clary heard those words she felt sick. She felt like she needed to throw up.

_**Clarissa Fray. Clarissa Fray, please come to the office immediately. We have news for you. Clarissa Fray.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you go guys!**__**J**__** thankyou for the reviews I got super excited. Keep it up please. enjoy!**_

Maia looked at her worried. There was a lot of things that could be happening right now. Child protection services coming to take her, her dad wanted her home or something worse. Clary's head was spinning and she felt like fainting. Maia urged her forward and her legs felt like jelly. She felt herself grow numb as she walked up the concreted pathway to the office building. She saw a police car parked out the front of the school. Okay, this was definetly bad.

Clary gripped the metal handle of the double doors and took a deep breath. Maia gave her a reassuring smile. The two little old ladies at the front desk stood up and looked at Clary sympathetically. What was happening? They pointed to the principal's office and she saw three shadows in the hallway. The principal stepped out. Mrs Dorethea. She smiled faintly below her pointed orange glasses and beckoned Clary into her office.

Clary walked cautiously down the hallway and stopped at her door. Standing in the corner of the room with Mrs Dorethea were two police officers. Their faces cast to the floor and looked to be thinking. Thinking about what?

" come in Clarissa dear. Take a seat"

" its Clary" she said and sat down in one of the two black lounge chairs. They were surprisingly comfortable and if it wasn't the tension in the room she would have enjoyed the comfiness.

She waited for what seemed like hours until somebody spoke. It was Mrs Dorethea. " Clary. We have called you here for a very good reason", she paused and licked her lips. _gross!_ " these two police officers here need to talk to you. So please just sit their calmly and listen intently"

Clary shifted In her seat. Why couldn't they just tell her already? She was running out of patience. If someone didn't tell her already she felt like she was ready to explode. Then the smaller, female officer stepped forward. Looking back at her partner she sat down on the desk in front of Clary.

" how are you doing Clary?"

" im fine. I don't mean to be rude or anything but you called me here for a reason that nobody wants to tell me about and I just want to know and get out of here. Please"

The officer put her hands up in defeat and sighed.

" okay fine. But I need to ask you a few questions first"

Clary nodded a little impatiently.

" how long has it been since you saw your mother?"

Clary's breath caught in her throat. She coughed and looked around the room at the three faces that were staring at her. Waiting for an answer.

" I haven't seen her since I was five years old. I cant remember her face"

The officer looked down. " what about your friend Simon?"

" I havent seen him since then either"

" do you want to see him? Would it help you cope?"

" I would love him to be here, but cope with what?"

" okay. The real reason that we called you here is because we have to tell you something. A bad something," she paused and took a breath. " your mothers home in Florida was found broken into. Everything that was worth money was stolen and your mother was killed. She was shot and died in hospital"

Clary's eyes started to grow wet and her vision got blurry as tears pricked her eyes. She put her hands over her mouth and rested her elbows on her knees. Jocelyn couldn't be dead. She couldn't die. Clary needed her more than anything. She needed to see her one more time. She couldn't just live with her dad her whole life. When she was old enough she planned to move to Florida with her mum and Simon. She felt a bony hand touch her shoulder and looked up. The female police officer was looking at her.

" are you okay?

Clary looked at her blankly. How could she be okay? The mum she hadn't seen in like ten years was dead and she never got to say goodbye.

" no! im not okay. My mum is dead and I havent seen her in ten years! How do you think I feel?"

" Clary I understand that this may be difficult but that is no reason to get sna-"

Clary cut her off. " have you told my father yet?"

"yes we called him this morning. He didn't want to tell you. He wanted you to concentrate on your school work. He asked us to tell you"

Clary laughed. " he said that? He said he wanted me to concentrate on my school work? He would never say that to me let alone anyone. What do you think this is?"

" Clary. Please calm down. He did say that. Your father loves you and wants whats best for you"

Clary laughed again. The tears streaming down her face. " do you think it's a joke? I know my dad better than anyone. I know that he doesn't want whats best for me!," Clary pulled up her shirt and showed her belly. All over it were tiny white scars from the bat that he used to hit her with.

" do you see this? He did this to me! Go on! Try and tell me he loves me now. He doesn't and he never will!"

The officers attention rose and it was like they both clicked on. Like someone turned a switch on in their heads. The female who still sat in front of her stood up with wide eyes.

" are you saying your dad did this to you?"

Clary hesitated. _crap!_ here she was telling the police of her life. She would definitely be taken away now. She had to improvise. fast.

"umm no. I mean he did but it was an accident. He dropped a glass and I tripped over my bag and fell on it. Im okay though"

The officer gave Clary a weird look. "Clary. If your dad is doing this to you. You can tell me. We can put a stop to this and help you"

" he's not. I swear. Can I please go now?"

" sure. Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

" oh. Umm yeah can you please call Simon. So I can talk to him. I miss him and I don't have a phone"

" sure honey"

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small blue phone. She flicked through her contact list and then clicked on a number.

" is there somewhere you can go or do you want to stay here?"

" can I go back with my friend to our sitting spot and as soon as im done ill come back and hand your phone back too?"

She nodded and Clary took the phone and walked outside. She opened the double doors and found Izzy sitting in the lap of Raphael. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he had his around her waist. Clary felt happy for them but disgusted at the same time. Isabelle's face peaked out from his shoulder and jumped off the chair and jogged over to her.

" so how'd it go?"

" I got big news. Im not sure I can repeat it"

" is it Raphael? Is he making you uncomfortable? I can tell him to leave if you want"

" no. don't you dare tell him to leave. He's fine. Its just…sad news"

" oh. Well you know you can tell me anything. I will stick by your side no matter what"

Clary hugged her and said thanks. She pulled away and stood firmly. She really didn't want to cry in front of Raphael. He might think she was a weirdo or something. She felt hot tears prick in the back of her eyes.

Isabelle pulled her in for a tight hug as a tear slid down her cheek and landed on izzy's purple jumper.

Clary eventually found her voice. " she died Izzy. And she is never coming back"

" who died clary?"

" mum. They said the house got broken into and mum got shot and she died in hospital. I havent seen her in ten years and now I never will"

Clary started crying harder and isabelle just pulled her tighter. She rubbed her back and comforted her. " what are you going to do now?"

" she gave me a phone to call Simon. I need to talk to him. And worst of all I almost gave away the secret"

" what do you mean?"

" I showed them the scars on my stomach by accident and I really don't want to be taken away so I told them I tripped and fell onto glass"

" Clary… its okay. I don't mean to be rude and change topic but who is Simon?"

" he used to be my best friend. Before I moved here and before all this started. The last time I saw him was when I saw mum"

Raphael walked over. He was actually quite good looking. He wrapped his arm around Isabelle. " whats wrong with her?" he said pointing at Clary.

Izzy slapped his shoulder. " things"

He was smart. He knew to shut up.

" where do you want to go?"

" I was thinking our spot"

Isabelle nodded and grabbed Raphael's hand. Clary clutched the phone as she held back her tears.

Isabelle and Raphael sat the same way she had found them earlier. Clary excused herself and walked over to a flat rock that she sat on when Helen was away sick or something. She was really nervous. Her fingers were shaking as she clicked the call button. It started ringing and she raised the phone to her ear. She looked back at Izzy and she smiled and gave her thumbs up.

" is it ringing?" she asked Clary.

Clary nodded.

On the sixth ring a voice rang through the phone. It was a male voice. A voice that Clary had never expected to hear again. She knew it was Simon because he didn't have a brother and his dad was gone. Gone as In passed away. She had heard that on the news but she didn't get to call him because she had no phone. Simon's manly voice poked through the receiver.

" Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a reply to the review I got from **__**IzzySnow95**__** - so sorry if I got you confused. Halfway through writing it I decided to change Simon to Jace but then I changed my mind again and put it back to the way it was. So if Jace is mentioned anywhere just please read it as Simon**__**J**_

_**Again please read and review. I want to know what you think of this chapter**_

Clary couldn't find her voice. She cleared her throat.

" hello? Is this Simon Lewis?"

She mentally slapped herself. Of course it was Simon. She knew it was Simon.

" yeah. Who is this?"

" umm you might not remember me. But…. This is Clary Fray. When we were five years old?"

There was a pause and then a loud noise from the other end.

" OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU! You were my best friend. We did everything together and I remember people telling us we were like Glue"

Clary couldn't help but laugh. It was small but it was there. It was the first time she had laughed in a while. Simon's voice rang out again.

" how are you these days Clary?"

" umm Simon can I ask you something?"

" yeah sure. Shoot!"

" have you heard about mum?"

" yeah. It was really sad. I visited her you know? Do you know?"

" yep. The police came to my school today and told me about it"

" how are you coping?"

" not well actually. The officers suggested I call you"

" oh. You don't have a phone?"

" no, dad wont let me"

" oh well that sucks. Now I cant text you. Im gonna have to get you one"

" NO, NO, NO! Simon you cant do that"

" yes I can. Where do you live?"

" im not going to tell you. How do I know this is really Simon and not some stalker?"

" well. If this was a stalker would he know that when you were little a boy pushed you off the swing and you walked up to him and punched him in the face? Would he know that you used to make mud pies just to chuck them at me?"

Clary laughed again. " you remember that?"

" yeah. Like it was yesterday. So do you want to catch up sometime?"

" yes I would love that. I need you here with me Simon," Clary chocked down a scream. How could she say that to someone who she hadn't seen in ten years. She quickly spoke. "oh my god! Im so sorry!"

" sorry for what exactly?" he said to Clary.

" saying that I need you. You must think im an idiot or something. I haven't seen you in ten years and I just come out and say that?"

" Clary. There is no need to apologize. I need you too. Who cares about the time we haven't seen each other. I would never think you're an idiot"

" thankyou Simon. You're a really good friend. Umm so where are we going to catch up?"

" well seeing as you havent been here in a while, I could come pick you up and bring you here?"

" okay. Sounds good but I didn't know you drove"

" I don't. I meant mum could drive us back. You could even stay for a few days if you wanted to" Simon said if with a hopefulness in his face.

" yeah. I think I will. I mean if it isn't any trouble for you or your mum"

" nah. She'll be happy for you to stay. What do you say we pick you up tomorrow after school?"

" okay then. Thankyou so much Simon. Cant wait"

" same here Clary. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

" yep. Bye Simon"

" bye Clary. Have a nice day at school"

The phone line went dead as Simon hung up the phone. Clary stared at the blank screen for a minute or two. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to spend a couple of days with a guy that she hadn't seen in ten years? What would her dad do? Maybe she could get him in a good mood and then she would ask.

Clary flipped the phone in her hands as she stood up and turned around. Maia and Jordan were still sitting there talking. Maia jumped up.

" so?…. What did you talk about?"

" he remembers me! And he invited me to go back to Florida for a couple of days with him!"

" really? Oh my gosh that's awesome. Wait…. How long is a couple of days?"

" I don't know. Like two or three"

" that is so awesome. Can I meet him? I want to know what he looks like and what he sounds like?"

Behind her Jordan cleared his voice. Maia looked back and him and smiled. " sorry babe"

He nodded and smiled. Maia turned her attention back to Clary.

" did he say anything else?"

" yeah. He said he was going to buy me a phone but I said no. I think he is going to do it no matter what I say. He was pretty enthusiastic about it"

" yay! Now we can text each other"

Clary nodded and smiled. Then Maia looked at her again. " when are you leaving me?"

" tomorrow afternoon. Straight after school"

" but your dad would never let you"

" I know. I was planning on getting him in a good mood or something and then asking him. If not im going anyway. Who cares what he says"

" I care. I don't want him to hurt you if he says no"

" oh well. There's nothing either of us could do to stop him"

She sighed and pulled Clary In for a hug. The rest of the day went by in a flash. Clary had a tonne of homework to do and on top of that get on her dad's good side.

Clary waved goodbye to Maia as she drove past. As clary reached her house, she grew more and more nervous. Who knew what the afternoon had to offer her. As she walked up her driveway she heard a crash from inside. It sounded like a bottle smashing. She hurried her pace and opened the front door.

She couldn't see her dad anywhere. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw a woman's purse on the counter. It was bright red and very familiar. Her father's girlfriend was over. Camille Belcourt would come over at any time and have her 'fun' with dad. It was disgusting. But this was an advantage.

Her dad was always nicer when she was over. He let her do anything except get a phone. She could see the flicker of the Television and went into the lounge room. There they sat. valentine sat on the end and Camille was laying on him. They were watching NCIS. What a stupid show.

Clary stood in the living room and cleared her voice. Camille looked over and dad asked if it was her. She nodded and smirked at her. Clary took a step forward as her fathers finger beckoned her forward. She stood in front of him and he asked, "what do you want?"

" did you know about mum?"

" yes. I didn't want to tell you. Did they tell you?"

" yes and they knew about Simon. They told me to ring him so I did and he invited me over for a couple of days. Can I please stay with them? Camille can stay in my room if she wants"

He waved his hand which meant go away. Clary spoke quickly.

" so I can go?"

" sure whatever just leave us alone"

Clary could barely contain her excitement as she retreated to her room. She grabbed her school bag and packed it with clothes, a bathroom bag, a pen and pencil and a lined book and her sketchbook. Her bag was a one shoulder bag. Sort of like a duffel bag. It was big enough to hold everything without looking too bulky.

She fell asleep late. She was too busy thinking about what Simon would look like. What he would do when he saw her. What she would see in Florida. The first thing she would be doing was visiting her mothers grave.

_**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter**__**J**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Read and review please. The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up. Thankyou!**_

Friday went incredibly fast. It felt like a blur. Simon was picking her up at the front gate of her school. Maia and Jordan would wait with her of course. Maia was over the moon happy. Clary was happy too. She could finally get away from the dreaded weekends she never looked forward too. Every weekend Valentine would beat her until her skin burned from cuts and bruises.

Clary stood at the front gate with Maia and Jordan. Jordan was hugging her and vice versa. Clary wished she could have someone to hug right now. She had never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed. Never been held. Her thoughts were interrupted as Maia's voice rang through her ears.

" Clary! Is that him?"

Clary's head whipped up. Her eyelashes flicking. The wind whipped her long red hair across her face. She tucked it behind her ear as she looked in the direction Maia was pointing. There on the other side of the street stood a boy. He was tall and skinny. He had short black hair and glasses that really suited him. He wore jeans, a white t- shirt with writing across the front and a black leather jacket. He was looking around at the tall buildings and Clary guessed he was waiting for the traffic to slow down. He shifted feet and turned in their direction. Clary watched as his head turned towards her and his eyes lit up.

He looked at her like she was a fallen angel on earth. The look he gave her made her feel like jelly. He smiled a relieved smile and stood of the street. Maia laughed.

" why doesn't he just cross?"

" he's from Florida. They don't have as much traffic. I don't think he knows how to get across"

" well run your petite ass over there"

Clary smiled and took a step forward onto the street. Car horns blared loudly in her ears as she jogged across the six lane road. She reached the other side and smiled. Simon walked forward and said her name. she nodded and felt tears prick in her eyes. She whispered his name and he laughed. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around in a circle around him. She had never been touched like that. It was a new feeling and it made her want more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him smile which made her smile. Then Simon's voice rang through her ears.

" you look so beautiful Clary"

She giggled as he let go of her. They both stood on the pathway, just looking at each other. This was Simon. Her best friend. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and before she could move Simon's hand was on her cheek. His thumb brushed her cheekbone, wiping the tear away. He looked down at her and smiled " why are you crying?"

She smiled. " I don't know. I just missed you so much"

He whispered me too and pulled her in for another hug. Her head rest under his chin. Her body seemed to fit his perfectly. Like they were made for each other. She liked the feeling of his body against hers. A female voice came from the road. Clary pulled away from him and looked in the direction of the voice. It was a woman that had the same black hair as Simon. She had the same eyes and same lips as him too. She called from the drivers seat and waved.

Simon urged her forward. Simon's mum got out of the car. She wore a knee high yellow dress with flower patterns through it. She outstretched her arms and pulled Clary in. she smelt of flowers too and dirt. Then she spoke.

" lets go kids!"

She climbed back into the car and started the engine. Simon held the door open for her and she took off her bag and climbed in. putting the bag at her feet she buckled in. Simon did the same beside her and soon they were driving. She waved goodbye to Maia and Jordan and Maia blew her a kiss. Clary did the same. They drove for half an hour to the airport.

" you guys caught a pane here?"

Simon's mum spoke. " of course sweetie! It would take forever to get home and back in a day. And before you ask the flights weren't expensive"

Clary smiled and held her tongue. Simon explained the car was a rental. Clary wondered if they were rich or something. How could they afford all of this?

Soon they boarded their plane and started the flight too Florida. Simon sat beside her in the plane and his mum sat a couple of rows ahead of them. Clary had the window seat and flicked up the window. She could see the flashing lights of New York buildings. She saw the moon's reflection in the water. It was beautiful. She could feel eyes on her. She turned to see Simon staring at her.

" what?" she asked him.

" nothing. Im just admiring your look on the world. Carry on. I didn't mean to disturb you"

She laughed and turned back to face the window. The scenery changed from flashing lights and high buildings to rolling hills and farmhouses. Then it changed again to ocean and water. When the plane landed Simon grabbed her bags from the bag carrier and they all piled into their car. Clary looked at the mini clock in front of Simon's mum. It was 7 at night. She rolled down her window. It was surprisingly warm still. The wind blew her hair back and she rested her head on the door and looked up at the sky. The pink sky and the yellow clouds rolling away as it turned to night. She saw big houses flash past and then the edge of a beach. It was beautiful.

o.0.o

The car bumped up a driveway. Clary looked at the Lewis' house. It was a cream coloured concrete with a chocolate brown door and window ledges. It was one storey and had flower gardens under each window. It was a good looking house. It was now dark and the car turned off. Simon helped Clary out of the car. As she was getting out, her eyes caught the sky. It was a velvet blue with stars dotting the sky. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. In new york she could never see the stars. She couldn't remember what they looked like. Now she was seeing them and she loved them. Her lips parted as she stared at the sky in wonder.

She could hear Simon's laugh beside her. She looked at him.

" what?" she asked him.

" you look like you've never seen stars before"

" well I havent. Not that I can remember anyway. Their amazing!"

" they are kind of. But seriously. This is like the first time you've seen a star?"

" yes. Thankyou Simon for bringing me here"

He smiled and held his elbow out to her. . Then Simon spoke.

" let me be your own personal tour guide for this evening miss"

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his. He opened the door.

He waved a hand around, " this is the lounge room where we sit and watch TV"

He pulled her in another direction. " and this is the dining room where we eat our food". he walked through the dining room and said " and this is the kitchen where everyone's food Is prepared"

Clary laughed again as Simon pulled her through the house. Showing her the different rooms. He stopped at the room opposite his. He put a hand on the silver door handle and said, " this is your own suite. Where you will be staying for the next couple of days. I hope you have an excellent stay in this room. If you don't find it to your liking you are welcome to stay in my room with me or on the couch. Your choice"

Clary smiled as she looked at him. " why wouldn't I like this roo-"

She was cut off as Simon swung the door open. She gasped at how big the room was. The walls were painted a baby blue with white curtains. In the middle of the room stood a massive bed with very comfortable looking blankets. At the foot of the bed a mini couch and planted on the wall was a flat screen TV. Below it a cabinet full of movies and CD's. beside the bed on both sides were two bedside tables. Each had a lamp and two draws. She looked at the other wall which had two long shelves. It was coloured with books. It was a nice touch.

Her arm fell from his as she took a step forward into the room. It smelt fresh and clean. She walked over to a door and opened it slowly. She expected a tiny wardrobe with drawers but instead she found herself in a bathroom. It had a blue tiled shower and a square tub in the corner. It looked like a spa. She saw another door and walked towards it. She found a massive walk in wardrobe. It had neatly arranged shelves and a scenery picture hanging off the wall. This wardrobe was the size of her bedroom in New York.

She whispered wow aloud. She walked back out into the bedroom. Simon stood leaning against the door frame. He was smiling. Clary walked over to him. " you weren't kidding when you said suite"

" oh that. I was exaggerating. This is just a bedroom. Nowhere close to suite"

" now your messing with me. My room at home is the size of the wardrobe. What are you talking about? This is paradise"

Simon laughed. " you live in a tiny world clary"

It was Clary's turn to laugh.

Simon hugged her again.

" I really did miss you Clary. I never thought I'd seen you again"

" well im right here"

Simon smiled as he pulled away. " are you hungry? Cause I can make you something if you want"

" no. its okay. I had a big lunch"

" well okay. But if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask okay?"

Clary nodded. Simon turned to leave. He disappeared around the corner of the door. Clary heard her voice " simon!"

She heard him walk back. His head poked around the corner of her door. He raised his eyebrows. " stay with me please?"

Simon walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her. " anything"

They both peeled back the covers and got into the very warm bed. Clary snuggled into Simon. Her head rested on his shoulder, he held her tightly in the bed. Once again her body moulded into his and his steady breathing put her to sleep. She closed her eyes and dreamt of when she was five and they had sleepovers.

_**don't forget to review! Please**__**J**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again**__**J**__** please review again and tell me if you think she overeacts or anything like that. It was the only way that I thought she could tell Simon about her life**__**J**_

Orange light poured into the room, making the white sheets glow. Her eyes darted around the room. Her heart was racing. She was breathing heavily. She felt a man's hand on hers. It was Saturday. The day she was to be beaten. The curtains billowed and she jumped. The man's fingers were on her hand. She felt the hard material of his fingernails about to scratch her hand. She wasn't going to sit there and wait for the pain to come.

She jerked her hand away from the man's hand. She looked up at the pale ceiling and prayed that he would leave her alone. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She felt the hard material of jeans scratch her leg. She whimpered. The hands pressed against her shoulders. She jumped back as quickly as she could with a gasp. She scrambled out of the bed and ran to the corner below the window. She buried her face into her hands and started crying.

Someone whispered her name and she heard the bed creak. She heard two feet thump on the ground in a rush and then she heard them jog over to her. A hand fell on her elbow. She jerked it away and stood up quickly. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheek. Her vision was blurry. She saw the figure of a man and the outline of black hair and glasses. Her dad had white hair and had excellent vision. She blinked and wiped her eyes. She saw Simon. Her hands jumped to her face and she covered her mouth.

Simon's eyes were big and full of concern and worry. " Clary?"

" Oh my god! I am so so sorry! I am so stupid. It was just you"

Simon stepped closer to her. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. " first your not stupid. Second what are you sorry for? And third what was just me?"

Clary swallowed her tears. " its just every Saturday, I wake up in my room. Scared as hell that something way worse than last week is going to happen"

" what happens to you every Saturday?" Simon asked her confused.

" dad comes in and he yells at me and he bea-" she gasped and pulled away. She pinched herself. " im sorry. I cant tell you"

Simon grabbed her hand. It was warm. He pulled her towards the bed and sat her down in front of him. She crossed her legs.

" Clary. You can tell me. I am not going to judge you. What happens every Saturday?"

Clary fiddled with her hair. She glanced up at Simon. His big eyes were full of concern. She took a deep breath, " every Saturday, I wake up in fear of what the day will give me. Im terrified that I'm going to be given a scar or two or I'll be in pain"

" Clary why? Why are you scared to wake up?"

" because Saturday is the day where my dad comes into my room to yell at me and beat me until I bleed. Then he walks away while im crying under the window in the sun and trying to breathe" Clary glanced at Simon again.

He was staring at the window. " when I went to hug you this morning, is that why you jerked away from me and went to the window? Does he grab you by the shoulders?"

" yes"

" how long has this been happening?"

" since I left you" Clary said quietly.

" does he make you dinner or breakfast at least?"

Clary shook her head.

" were you lying yesterday when you said you had a big lunch?"

She nodded.

" Clary. Tell me you can cook"

" I cant cook. I don't know how"

" what do you eat then?"

" apples and bread"

Simon was silent. Then he spoke again " do you.. Do you have any scars. From him?"

Clary nodded. Simon asked if he could see them.

She lifted her shirt very hesitantly to show her stomach. It was covered in scars. Some stood out more than others. Some where bigger and thicker while some where small and thin. She turned around and showed him her back. She felt his fingertips brush against her skin. She flinched and he apologized. He turned her around. She shifted so she faced him. Simon's voice shook, " has he ever you know…. Touched you. Inappropriately?"

She shook her head and simon sighed. A sigh of relief.

" Clary you cant keep living like that. Its not healthy. You have the right to do something about it. Its illegal, what he's doing to you"

" I know its illegal and its not healthy and I know I have the right but I cant. I want to so bad but I cant"

" why not?"

" because if I do, dad said he would come for me and kill me and everyone I care about"

" but he would go straight to jail. He wouldn't be able to get to you. Ever. I wouldn't let him"

" what do you mean? you have to take a plane to come for me"

" then stay here. Live here with me. I can protect you and help you"

" I cant. I mean I would love to live here with you but I cant just tell everyone that im leaving for a few days but never come back"

"you could ring them. Or face book them?"

Simon grabbed her hands and put them in his lap. She looked up at him. His eyes glistened. Which made Clary's do the same. Simon lifted one of his hands and held her cheek. She leant into his hand. She cast her eyes down. A tear fell from her eye and onto Simon's hand.

It splashed on his hand in silence. Simon put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He looked into her eyes.

" I love your eyes"

She smiled and looked down again. No guy had ever been this nice to her. With her father, she just assumed all guys would beat her, so she never allowed herself to get too close with one. that's why she never had a boyfriend or never been kissed.

" Simon?" Clary whispered.

" yes Clary?"

" promise me that you'll never leave me. Promise that you'll never let my dad get me"

" I promise "

She looked up at him again and found him looking at her. He put a hand on her cheek. His thumb was on her earlobe, his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes. She felt the heat of Simon's hand on her face. She also felt an uncontrollable pull towards him. She knew he wanted her. What best friend did that?

She had never felt this kind of pull towards anyone before. Simon looked at her lips and back to her eyes. She stared at him blankly. What was he asking for? He started moving closer to her. She sat there, frozen. She felt his breath on her lips and she turned her head to the side and put a hand on his chest. He stopped and looked at her.

" sorry. It was just the moment" he said.

Clary spoke. " no, its okay. I would let you but I don't know how…. I mean I have never been kissed before"

" really? Never?"

" nope. I was too scared. But your Simon and I would let you if you wanted to because I trust you"

" thankyou Clary. But Its easy. I will help you okay?"

She nodded. Clary put both her arms around his neck. She tilted her head up as she'd seen in movies and parted her lips. Simon parted his and fluttered his eyes closed. Clary did the same. She felt his hand on the back of her neck. His fingers in her hair. She felt his hot breath on her lips. Then she felt his warm, soft lips on hers. She jerked back with a gasp and flicked her eyes open. Simon sat there with his eyes open now as well. Clary apologized and Simon laughed. Once again she felt his soft lips on hers. Sparks flew in her head and she felt…. Felt amazed. His hand cupped her neck and guided her mouth to his.

Clary moved her hands into his hair. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he made a soft noise against her mouth. She must be better at this than she thought if she got that out of him on their first kiss. She smiled and she felt him smile against her lips. She felt herself wanting and needing more. She felt Simon's hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin. She flinched away from his touch. He apologized between kisses and she laughed. He kissed her slowly and carefully like if he went any faster she might shatter into a thousand pieces. Then he pulled away from her slowly. She opened her eyes and blinked. Simon smiled, " so.. Will you stay here with me now?"

Clary smiled and nodded. She was definitely staying. _**review please. Think its too much?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Keep It up please!**_

Simon was very happy that she was staying. He even unpacked all her stuff and stacked it neatly in the bathroom and wardrobe. When he was finished he stood next to Clary. " Simon? Can I ask you something?"

" sure"

" why did you kiss me?"

" umm", he rubbed his neck and stretched, " because I think I love you and I was testing myself"

" what was the result?"

Simon grabbed her hands " you win. I do love you. There is no doubt in my mind now. That is also part of the reason why I asked you to stay here"

Clary stretched up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. " so what does that mean? do you think by kissing me, you automatically become my boyfriend?"

" if you would let me, I would be honoured to be your boyfriend"

" I give you permission to be my boyfriend, on one condition" Clary said smiling.

" and what's that?"

" you have to protect me and love me. No matter what. If you hurt me, once, I will break your neck"

Simon raised his hand, " I swear to god if I hurt you, I will break my own neck. And I promise to protect you and love you"

Clary smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had only been here for one night and she already had a boyfriend that would break his own neck if he hurt her. It was almost lunch time now.

Simon picked her up bridal style and she giggled.

" what do you want to eat? Anything and I will cook it for you"

" nothing. Im not hungry"

" Liar. What do you want to eat?"

" an apple please"

" no. you cant have an apple. Pick something else"

Clary laughed again, " bread then"

" no. you cant have that either. Something that I can cook"

"toast"

" now your playing games. Toast is just cooked bread"

" so? You still get to cook it"

" alright missy. Im cooking. Just remember we have no apples or bread"

" liar!. You do so"

" I know. But you cant have them" Simon was laughing and so was Clary. This was the most she had ever laughed in a long time.

" fine, do you by any chance cereal?"

" yes we do have that and plenty of it. What kind of cereal would you like?"

" surprise me" clary said grinning.

" ahhh. Well then prepare to be surprised like never before!"

Simon carried her through the doorway and down the hallway to the kitchen. His mum was sitting on the couch with an apple in hand watching desperate housewives of Beverly Hills. She turned around and said hello.

" what are you two doing?"

Simon answered, " MUM! Hide that apple or eat it quickly! She is going to get it"

Simon's mum laughed and continued eating her apple. " is there something I should know about Simon?"

Simon set Clary down on her feet near the sink and jogged over to his mum. He put his face close to her ear and whispered. His mothers face exploded in a smile. " my rules : no kissing or 'fun' while im around. And if I end up as a grandmother this early, I will congrats Clary but I will chop that thing of yours off Simon Lewis!"

Clary couldn't help but laugh. Simon screamed and ran away from his mother back over to Clary. His mother laughed and turned back to her show. Simon wrapped Clary up in his arms and whispered in her ear " don't let her get me Clary!"

She laughed again as Simon pulled away. He walked over to the pantry and opened the doors. Then he closed them again. " you wanted a surprise. Go away and wait"

Clary giggled and went and sat with his mum. His mum leant in closer to her, " im not going to be a grandma am I?"

" no. there is no need to worry about that"

" good. But when did this happen?"

" this morning actually. He told me he would break his neck if he hurt me and he would protect me and love me no matter what"

" aww. He is nice sometimes. Did you know he's never brought anyone home before?"

" really? Not one?"

" serious. Not one girl in his entire life. So you must mean a lot to him if he invited you to stay for days"

Clary smiled, " thankyou, again, for letting me stay"

" my pleasure Clary. You could live here if you ever wanted to. It gets lonely with just Simon and me around"

" thankyou. I really appreciate it"

Simon called her name from the kitchen. " Clary. Come get your surprise!"

Clary got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She stood next to Simon. He had two bowls in his hand and covered her eyes.

" simon! Where am I going?"

" just wait. Ill help you move"

" just don't let me run into anything"

" okay"

Simon pushed her forward and around corners. Then she heard the sliding of a door. A gush of warm hair hit her and she felt her hair blow back. She could smell salt.

" Simon? Where am I?"

" just wait a second"

She felt sand under her toes and she was told to sit. So she did. Simon uncovered her eyes and she gasped. What she saw in front of her was breath taking. The sand that was under her toes was the sand on the beach. She was having breakfast, with Simon, in Florida, on the beach. She watched the blue waves roll in. she heard the crashing of the waves as they hit the shore.

" Simon….., this is… beautiful!"

He sat down in front of her. " I know right? But just wait a minute. If its midday now, it should happen any second now"

" what is going to happen any sec-" right in front of her, it answered her question. In the water as the waves rolled in, a pod of dolphins leapt out of the water. They splashed in the water and jumped and twisted their bodies in the air.

This went on for a few minutes. Clary watched them play in the water intently. Then they disappeared into the sun. She looked back at Simon and he smiled at her. He didn't have his glasses on this morning. She figured he was wearing contacts. Then he grabbed the covered bowl from his lap and set it on the table beside his.

He peeled the cloth off it and what Clary saw made her giggle. In the bowl was a rainbow of fruit loops. And three mini umbrellas.

" Simon. This is amazing. Thankyou so much"

" no problem"

Together they ate their breakfast. When they were finished Clary helped Simon wash up. He dropped the spoons in the water and the soapy water splashed all over Clary. She jumped as the water hit her and gasped. Simon burst out laughing.

" you think this is funny?"

Simon nodded and continued laughing. Clary splashed him and water soaked his shirt, making it stick to his skin. He looked so hot when he was soaked. He tried to splash her back but she was too fast for him. She slapped the water making more of it soak Simon. He flicked his hair out of his face and went to hug her. But she backed away. He stared at her seductively as she turned to run. She ran back through the sliding door and out onto the beach. She jumped over the little hill and ran down to the waters edge. Simon was hot on her tail and reached out to grab her but she moved. He chased her along the waters edge for a few seconds but then he caught her. He hugged her tightly and she felt the water seep through her shirt and wet her back. She laughed and turned around to face him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back and sparks flew._**review! Review! Review!Tell me what you think. Good chapter? Or bad chapter?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy but warning it might be a bit disturbing**_

Clary pulled away first. " come on. I smell like salt and sea food"

" where are we going?" Simon asked.

" I don't know about you but im going to take a nice hot bath"

" fine then ill have a lonely shower"

" okay. Have fun" with saying that Clary walked away from him. His voice rang out across the sand.

" I called it lonely for a reason. Its not going to be fun"

Clary stopped walking and turned around. She outstretched her arms and Simon jogged over. His hair whipping back as he did. He scooped her up bridal style and jogged into the house. He dropped her off on her bed and walked out. Clary jumped up and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out her bikini. It was black with one white flower in the corner of the top. She let her hair fall down against her back. Simon walked in, in a pair of board shorts. They were white with black outline.

He walked over to her and hugged her. " am I allowed to say you look hot in a bikini?"

" yes you can say what you want but I don't"

" stop denying your beautiful because you are"

Clary shook her head. Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. Pulling her into the shower, he turned it on. Steam quickly rose as the water grew warmer. Soon it was warm enough to their liking. The water hit Simon first. Water droplets trickled over his shoulders and down his chest. Then he grabbed Clary and pulled her under. She felt it flatten her hair. She enjoyed the feeling of hot water on her skin. She grabbed her soap and scrubbed herself.

Simon did the same. Clary stared at his body. He didn't have rippling muscles, but he did have muscles. He had abs, they just weren't as noticeable as some other guys she had seen. She smiled. Then Simon spoke, " admiring me in the shower pervert?"

" yes. But you are a pervert too"

Simon nodded and said I know. Clary couldn't help but laugh again. Simon smiled at her. This really was a fairytale. Simon was her prince charming for sure. Then Simon took a step towards her. He put his arms around her tightly. He pulled her closer to him. Clary giggled against his chest. She felt Simon move his head and she felt his lips on her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder lightly and moved his kisses up to her neck. He sucked and bit on her neck seductively. Clary pushed up on her tip toes. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Simon's waist. He jumped to attention as to keep his footing. It would be so embarrassing if he fell.

Clary wrapped her legs around Simon's waist. The water dropped down between them, making it harder for Clary to stay on Simon. She heard the shower turn off and the shower door open. Then she felt her back hit a wall. She pulled away and gasped. She was no longer in the shower, she was in the wardrobe up against the wall beside her shirts.

" sorry. If you want me to stop just say so"

Clary laughed and put her hands on his cheeks. She rested her forehead against his. " do you know what Simon?"

" what?"

" this is most I've ever laughed or smiled in ten years. Thankyou"

" that's alright. I'm the best boyfriend ever aren't I?"

" yes and for that I love you"

" I love you too Clary. don't ever forget that"

She smiled and pulled his face back to hers. She loved the soft texture of his lips, the way he held her and the way her body fit his. His lips moved away from hers and placed soft kisses along her jaw, on her throat and under her ear lobe. She gasped and looked up to the ceiling. She felt numb. Her bare stomach pressed against his and suddenly she felt very self conscious. She knew she had shown Simon her scars before but now, with her body pressed tightly against his, she just felt like running away. What was she doing? She was so scared.

She raised her hand and looked at it. Tiny scratches covered her knuckles to her wrist and she could see her fingers were shaking. She was terrified. Simon had told her if she wanted him to stop she just had to say so. So why couldn't she find her voice? She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying stop but she had to stop now before something happened.

" Simon?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

Simon's face appeared in front of hers. " what's wrong?"

" im scared, Simon. I don't know what im doing and I have never worn a bikini in front of anyone before. I don't want you to think that im ugly because of my scars. I know I showed you before but it scares me. Im so sorry"

" its okay Clary. I know I am your first boyfriend and im doing things to you that has never happened and you have the right to be scared. But you are definitely not ugly"

" I am ugly. I don't have a nice smooth stomach like other girls. I am covered with scars. All because of dad"

Simon cupped her face in his warm hands. " you don't ever have to go back to him again. Your safe. Clary your safe"

Clary nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Simon's neck. She realized she was breathing heavily and tried to slow it down. "shall I leave you to get dressed and dry?"

Clary looked down at herself. She forgot she was still dripping and in her bikini. She nodded and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Simon kissed her quickly before he left. She heard the click of her door as he closed it. She brought her fingers to her lips. They felt swollen. She searched for a t-shirt and shorts. She found a dark blue shirt and her black denim shorts. She ringed her hair out and then blow dried it. She threw it up in a pony tail and put her wet clothes in a pile in the shower. She would save them for another shower with Simon.

She heard a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it. Standing at her door was Simon. He wore another pair of board shorts and a white singlet. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed. It was now afternoon and it was getting cooler. She was supposed to go home tomorrow but she was staying here with Simon. Simon cradled her in his arms. She felt the heat of him against her back. She turned around to face him. He shifted and Clary's head rested on his chest. Her hand on his stomach. His hand was on her head, playing with her red curls.

" Simon? What am I going to do tomorrow when you go to school?"

" oh that? I don't go to school. Im home schooled"

" oh. What about my school?"

" we can ring later and tell them your never coming back. We can say that I kidnapped you"

Clary laughed. " why are you home schooled?"

" when I got into high school I got into the wrong crowd and got beat up a lot. I was always at the hospital getting stitches or something like that. So she pulled me out and she started teaching me herself"

"hmm that sounds like fun"

" not really. She is a very mean teacher" he yelled the last part at the door. So his mother could hear. She yelled back " I heard that!"

Clary laughed. " umm Simon? Do.. Do you know where mum was buried?"

He sat up, taking her with him. " yes. Do you want to go visit?"

" yes please. If its not too much trouble"

" too much trouble? Its not far"

Clary sat up and got off the bed. Simon followed. "MUM! We're going out"

" okay. don't be long"

Clary got her shoes and Simon got a jacket and shoes. They walked out of the door. Simon looked back through the door one last time and darted forward. He ran to his mothers flower garden and dug up three bright red roses from the garden. " Simon! What are you doing?" his mother said from the door.

" nothing mum. I was giving them some fresh air"

" their flowers Simon. They get enough air"

" well…. I need them. You can grow more"

" just go"

Simon grabbed Clary's hand and led her down the street. Cars drove past and the people in them stared at her. Why were they staring? A jogger was coming past them. It was a guy. He slowed to a walk in front of them. His eyes burned into her. Why was he looking?

She heard Simon's voice beside her. " Eric. This is Clary. My girlfriend so stop looking at her before I strangle you"

The guy, Eric kept looking at her. " sorry dude", he looked her up and down. She should slap him. But he was Simon's friend.

" she just reminds me of Jocelyn so much. The eyes, the red hair"_**Please Review and tell me what you think. Five reviews and ill update Wednesday.!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey my readers!**_

_**Okay so since I started this story ive gotten reviews asking about Jace and where is he and how they don't like Simon and Clary together but just a reminder that this was always a simon and clary story. It was in the summary so yeah, but if you must know we hear from Jace later in the story and a lot more near the end….**_

Clary's heart pounded in her chest. He knew her mother. From what she had heard Jocelyn was beautiful and elegant. Clary heard her own voice speak, " you knew my mother?"

Eric looked to Simon and then back at her, " umm yeah. Like everyone did. She was famous here for the pies that she cooked"

She was silent. Eric thrust a hand toward her. " if you ever need a stronger man with actual muscles, I live at the big house down the street"

Clary didn't shake the hand. " I don't really care where you live. Simon has muscles"

Eric laughed and looked at Simon, " you got a fiesty one there Simon. I like feisty"

" go away Eric. You got a girlfriend"

" whatever", he looked back to Clary, " nice meeting you Clary" with that he ran past them and Simon and Clary were left standing there.

Then Simon spoke, " I have muscles. don't I?"

Clary laughed. " yes Simon. You do. Maybe not as big as his but they are fine for me"

"thanks Clary" Simon said. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Affectionately. Clary smiled. Together they walked for another five minutes. Then Simon turned down a path. It was a sandy trail. " where are we going?" clary asked him.

" to see Jocelyn"

" I thought we were going to the cemetery"

" pssh. No. she always liked the beach so she was buried in her favourite spot. She used to go there everyday with a sketchpad, pencils and a box. The box was full of your baby things. Like your baby bracelet, a lock of your hair tied together with a ribbon, and your rattle. She used to cry over it and then she would draw the ocean"

" she would cry over me?"

" yes Clary. Why wouldn't she? When you left with your dad she missed you so much. She got depressed and then she decided it was a waste of time so she drew, she painted and everything she did would remind her of you"

" really? I wish I could remember her face" Clary said looking down

" we've got her photo albums if you want to look at them later"

" I would love that"

They walked in Silence for a few minutes. Then Clary spoke, " until I found out she had died, I would make a wish everyday at 11:11 morning and night that she would come for me and take me away from New York and we would live together here. It sounds stupid saying it out loud though"

" no it doesn't. I used to do the same thing until two years ago. When my dad died and Rebecca left for England I wished that they would both come back and mum would stop being so sad"

" im sorry that I wasn't there for that"

" its okay. Clary it wasn't your fault. You had no choice"

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Then Simon jerked her towards a bush. " Simon, what are you doing?"

" umm saying goodbye to your mum"

Simon pulled her through the overgrown trail. Trees and bushes scratched her legs. Soon they were in a clearing. It was sandy and she realized it was on a hill. There was grass growing through the sand. Clary saw a grey tombstone on the hill. Her heart dropped. She didn't know what she expected but seeing her mothers grave was hard.

She felt hot tears prick her eyes. She let her fingers drop from Simon's as she stepped forward. He didn't follow her, he stayed where he was looking after her. She felt the sea breeze push her hair out of her face. She could hear the crashing of the waves and the screeching of sea gulls as they flew overhead. She was so close to the tombstone that she could reach out and touch it. She knelt down in front of it on her knees. Her eyes wavered over the inscription. It read :

Jocelyn fray

1975 - 2012

The greatest woman who ever lived

Clary felt her tears spill from under her eyes. She felt them run down her cheeks and she scrambled to wipe them away. She felt Simon's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. The tears falling down her cheeks. His face softened and he knelt down beside her. He put the three roses on the side of the stone. It was like everything inside of Clary shattered. All her hopes that she would meet her mother again and live here with her shattered too. She hadn't really believed that her mother had died when the officer told her. But now everything really sunk in. her mother was dead and she was never coming back. No matter how hard Clary cried or how much she wished.

Simon was quiet beside her. She leant her head on his shoulder as silent tears ran down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried. "do I really look like her?" Clary asked Simon through her tears.

" yes. You both have the same hair and eyes"

" at least I've got something"

Simon held her close to himself. One hand on her head and the other on her back. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears away with her arm.

" sorry"

" for what? Crying?"

Clary nodded.

Simon whispered her name " don't apologize for crying. There is nothing wrong with it"

Simon stood up, taking her with him. "Come on. Lets go home"

Clary nodded and held onto him. It was sunset now and the air was cool. She shivered a little.

" are you cold?" simon asked her.

She nodded and Simon shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She said thankyou and held the jacket closer to her as they walked back to Simon's house. There was a nice smell from inside. His mum had made dinner. Simon and Clary washed their hands and sat at the dinner table. The dinner was chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables.

Simon and Clary ate it and then helped with the washing up. Clary got into her pajama's and put her hair into a messy bun. She gave Simon his jacket back and he followed her into her room. She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. Simon was already there.

" you don't have to stay if you don't want to" Clary told him.

" I'm staying. You cant get rid of me" he said smiling.

Clary smiled and got under the covers. Simon's arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him. She faced him and her leg intertwined with his. She felt his bare legs as he was only in boxer shorts. Soon she fell asleep. She dreamt of when she was 13 years old. It was a Saturday.

_Clary woke up to a man's face opposite hers. His eyes were open and staring at her with anger in them. That night she had forgotten to lock the door. He held a pin in his hands. He put a heavy hand over her mouth and pressed hard. Making it hard for her to breathe. He looked at her and grinned. A tear slid down her cheek. Then the man raised his other hand holding the pin. He stabbed it into her stomach and she screamed. Well, tried to scream. He looked at her and pulled it through her skin. A trickle of blood slid down her side and onto the sheets. He pulled it out and Clary looked at what he had done. He had cut her, very slowly and painfully. He did this three more times and then pushed her out of bed. _

_She fell onto the wooden floor with a thud, holding her stomach. Her dad grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. She whimpered as he held her wrist. He looked her up and down and she winced. He let her feet touch the ground and dropped her wrist. Then he brought his fist back and punched her in the stomach. Blood splattered the floor and his fist. She fell back on the floor. _

_She was breathing heavily and shuddering with the amount of pain she was in. valentine took a step towards her with the blood stained pin. She begged for him to leave her alone. His face only grew more and more angry. She scrambled up to get to her feet and she got up eventually and went to run out of the door. Her dad grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She screamed. He threw books at her and a lamp. The lamp hit her foot and she felt something pop. She couldn't stand on it. Her dad threw her bedside table and it smashed against the wall. Putting a big hole in it. He walked over to her again and scratched her with the pin. This time on the cheek. _

_Clary screamed again. Her dad wrapped both hands around her throat. He was strangling her. She put her hands on his and pulled. She gasped and sputtered for air. Tears spilled from her eyes and fell into the cut on her cheek. It stung terribly but she ignored it and kept trying to get her dad's hands off her. He released the pressure for a second, allowing her to get one single breath. Then he pressed harder. His fingers digging into her throat, she coughed and begged. He grunted with effort. Her vision spun as she ran out of air. Then a knock on the door sounded. She felt her eyes rolling in her head. The knock came again._

_Her dad released her and slapped her face. The knock on the door saved her. Then it changed. she saw Simon's face, telling her to wake up. _

Clary jumped and gasped. Her heart was pounding. The blankets were off her. She felt her cheek. It was only a dream.

" Simon!" she yelled.

She a hand on hers. It was Simon. " sshh. Its okay im right here"

He was the one who had woken her. His eyes were full of worry. He comforted her and held her. He didn't ask about her dream. If he had woken her up, it meant she had done something to make him worry. But what did she do?…**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Plz?hehe****J**


	9. Chapter 9

_**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS ! I LOVE YOU GUYS**_

The orange glow surrounded them. There was no point in going back to sleep. Simon still held her. Then she decided to ask him.

" how did you know to wake me up?"

Simon looked at her funny. " you were strangling yourself Clary. You kept whispering please over and over again, like something was making you do it. I could see your eyes rolling in your head"

" I was dreaming of when I was thirteen"

" you strangled yourself when you were thirteen?"

" no I meant, valentine strangled me like that when I was 13. Then someone knocked on the door and he let me go"

" is that all he did that day?"

" no, he broke my ankle and gave me two scars on my stomach"

" did you get it fixed?"

" no, I just put ice and stuff on it. Its all better now though. Im fine"

" I wouldn't call strangling yourself in your sleep fine. But if you say your okay now, then I believe you"

" I am Simon. Thankyou for waking me up"

" no problem"

She wrapped her arms around him. He put his hand on her cheek and his thumb on her ear lobe. His fingers in her hair again. He leant in slowly towards her but she moved it faster. Her lips found his first. He sat up and got off the bed. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped him tightly. He took them both off the bed and she felt the cool wall on her back. He pressed her up against it. He kissed her neck and her shoulders. She shuddered under his touch. He kissed her collarbone. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled softly. He made the same soft noise he had when she first did this. She laughed. He moved his lips back to her mouth.

She could feel the heat of his body beneath the thin material of her shirt. Clary wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on hers. His hands were on her thighs. His hands tightened their grip and she felt like melting. She could feel her chest rise and fall quickly. Clary's hands draped over Simon's shoulders. She felt Simon move. She felt the wall leave her back and it was replaced with soft pillows and blankets. She was on the bed. She made a noise and started wishing he would stop. Simon broke away from her. He propped himself up on his hands. His face above hers.

He looked at her quizzically. Like he was expecting an answer.

" why are you looking at me like that?" Clary asked him.

" you told me to stop?" Simon said slowly.

" no I didn't I was saying it in my head"

" no you weren't. you said it out loud. If you were saying it in your head why wouldn't you just say so?"

Clary looked away. " because I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

Simon rolled beside her. He clasped both his hands on her cheeks and said.

" Clary Fray. Look me in the eyes right now"

Clary swished her eyes to his. She looked into them. Then he spoke, " you would never hurt my feelings by saying stop. I just want you to be honest with me. Okay? Do you like what im doing to you or not?"

Clary still looked at him. " I like it Simon. Its just…." her voice trailed off. She looked away from him. Simon looked at her still.

" just what?"

Clary didn't look at him. " you know the other night when you asked if Valentine had ever.. Touched me….. Like that and I said no?"

Simon sat upright. " yeah" he said it slowly.

" I was lying. He has"

Please Review!

Im not supposed to be on the computer anymore so im being evil and going behind mum's back. So the more reviews I get the more ill beg and beg to have my computer back fully!

So REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again! Guys can I please get some reviews? I need to feel happy before school starts tomorrow… please? **_

Clary flicked her eyes up to Simon. He hadn't blinked, hadn't made a sound or movement. She didn't want to say anything. Was he angry with her? She looked back down. Then a warm hand settled on hers. She looked up and saw Simon. His face was no longer tense but so incredibly soft. His lips were parted, his eyes glistened. He looked so vulnerable sitting like that.

" im sorry Simon. That I couldn't tell you before"

She watched as he rolled his eyes. " you and apologizing"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her back against his chest and her legs in front of her, Simon's hands were around her stomach. His head on her shoulder.

" can I ask what exactly did he do to you?"

Clary swallowed and took a deep breath, " when he didn't have a girlfriend, he used to come into my room and gag me with one of his socks. He told me if I struggled he would kill me. He didn't rape me, he just… did things to me and made me do stuff to him".

Clary felt her eyes prick and that metallic taste in her mouth that she got before she cried. She held them back. She had flashbacks of what he did. Flashing at her. She heard the chocked screams of herself, the yelling of her dad as he did things to her. Simon's arms tightened and pulled her down, she laid beside him, with her head on his chest. Simon didn't say anything after that.

" Simon, im sorry. I couldn't tell you before because its hard for me to admit those things. I understand if your angry"

Simon kissed her forehead, " im not angry at you. After all you came clean anyway. It just makes me hate your dad even more"

Clary smiled. " thankyou"

Simon laughed. Which.. Made Clary laugh too. Then Simon spoke,

" so… what do you want to do today?"

" what is there to do?" Clary asked him.

" we could go to the beach, go for a boat tour or something"

" can we go to the beach please?"

" Yeah"

Simon got up dragging her with him. Clary smiled. She sat on the bed and just stared at him. Simon held both her hands in front of her. Her eyes travelled to his chest, his faint abs (which didn't matter to Clary), his arms, his hands. She couldn't believe he was hers.

" what are you doing?" Simon asked her.

Clary snapped back to reality. " I was just admiring you Simon"

" thankyou. I like admiring you too"

Clary smiled as Simon pulled her too her feet. He walked her to her closet and then left her to get dressed. He kissed her cheek as he left and she couldn't help but blush. She felt her cheeks grow hot and as the door closed she heard Simon laugh. She smiled and rubbed her cheeks. Clary rummaged through her clothes to find something to wear. She eventually chose her white bikini with denim shorts and a loose black singlet. She brushed her hair and put it into a loose side ponytail. She heard Simon's voice as he yelled to his mum. " MUM! We're going to the beach"

Then his mum yelled back, " don't forget your sunscreen and a hat"

" whatever"

She smiled and then tears formed in her eyes. She was thinking about her own mother. The one that she couldn't remember. every time Clary thought about it, all she saw was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and big green eyes like her own. She quickly wiped them away as she heard the door click as someone, most likely Simon, entered. She walked out and bumped into Simon's chest. She stumbled back and thought she was going to fall until she felt his hands around her waist. She looked up at him and burst out laughing. Simon looked at her funny and raised his eyebrows. Which.. Only made her laugh more.

Soon Clary and Simon were outside. The warm sun beaming down on Clary's back. She looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful shade of blue and white fluffy clouds dotted the sky. The perfect day. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Simon. He was staring at her.

" what?" Clary asked him.

" nothing, its just the look on your face when you look up at the sky. Its like you see the world in a different way from everybody else"

Clary smiled and felt her cheeks grow hot. Simon grabbed her hand and held it tightly while they walked to the beach. She felt the cool air whip her eyes as they neared the beach. She heard the crashing thunder of waves hitting the shore and the screams and laughter of kids playing Frisbee. Her toes sunk in the sand as she walked with Simon to a free spot. They eventually found one and Simon sat down, patting the sand beside him and looking up at her. She sat down beside him and brought her knees up to her chest. Then Simon's voice rang through her ears

" that's not the way you sit at the beach!"

Clary turned her head to look at him and smiled, " keep in mind I've never been to the beach before, and there's a specific way to sit?"

" true but you have to sit with your legs out and your arms behind you and act relaxed like me"

Simon acted out the position, " but that's how girls sit on the beach, guys hold their girls to make a statement that she belongs to him and if you hit on her your going to get your ass beat into the sand"

Clary laughed. " I don't see you holding me"

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. In a playful sort of way. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her head against his chest, she looked out to the ocean. It was beautiful. The sun's reflection was amazingly stunning against the water. The kids splashing and playing in the tide pools. Surfers taking on waves. Clary looked up at Simon, " do you have your phone?"

He nodded and grabbed it from his back pocket. He handed it to her, " what are you going to do?"

" take a picture" Clary said, like it was obvious.

Simon muttered oh my god under his breath. Clary giggled and scrolled through the apps and found the camera. She aimed it at the ocean and was surprised to see the camera had really good focus. She clicked the button on the top of the phone and it made a click sound as it took the photo. She pressed it and looked at the way it turned out. Amazing. Simon looked at it too. " you could get a good career in photography!"

Clary shook her head " no way. I'm going to draw this later"

" just like your mum in so many ways"

Clary smiled and turned the camera and pointed it at Simon, she took a photo of him as he stared out to the ocean watching a surfer take on a massive wave. He didn't notice as it clicked. She looked at the photo and it was awesome. His hair flopped in his face as he stared intently ahead of him, his knees apart and his elbows resting on them. It was a good photo. She smiled and saved it. Simon looked down at her, " did you just take a photo of me?"

" pssh! No" Clary said smiling at him

" you did didn't you?"

Clary giggled and handed him his phone back. He just held it, still on the camera. He pulled Clary down against his chest and put his knees up around her, his arms around her shoulders he said " SMILE!"

Clary looked up at him and laughed, Simon looked down at her and smiled a very affectionate smile. She heard the click sound of the camera.

" oh no you didn't!" Clary said, her smile and laughs gone. She hated having her photo taken. She grabbed for the phone but Simon yanked it up to the air. " Show me!" Clary said half angry, half laughing.

Simon laughed at her so she crossed her arms, pouted and frowned. Simon sighed and handed his phone over to her. She smiled and said thankyou as she took it and looked at the photo. It showed Simon looking down at her smiling and she was looking up laughing, her red hair blowing across her face. It wasn't that bad. Clary handed him back his phone, " you can keep it, as long as you don't show everyone"

" deal!" Simon said with a smirk.

Clary tucked her hair behind her ears and looked back at Simon. To find he was staring at her. " stop looking at me. Its making me feel weird"

Simon laughed, " am I your Edward Cullen?"

Clary pretended to gag, " seriously? You comparing yourself to a sparkly vampire?"

" yeah. Am I?"

" oh please. Your much better looking than him and you don't sparkle when you go out into the sun"

" soooo…. I'm your Jacob?"

" yep. Whatever you say"

" either way, im still madly in love with you"

Clary felt her cheeks grow hot again and she looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. She felt simon's chest move as he chuckled.

.o.0.o.

Then it was time to go. Simon's mum had texted him saying she needed his help to bring in a special plant waterer that she had bought on Ebay. Clary and Simon walked hand in hand back to the house. They ran into Eric again but he didn't stop for a chat, he just waved and smiled and continued on his jog. Followed by at least three girls. Simon looked back to see Eric jogging down the street and three girls following him with phones. Clary gave Simon a questioning look. Then simon explained, " all the girls here are interested in him"

Clary nodded, " what about you?"

Simon looked at her, " no, not really. They think im just Eric's entourage, like his back up person"

" aww! that's so mean. but at least you have me hey?"

As a response Simon lowered his head and kissed her cheek. She laughed as they came around the corner to Simon's house. His mum was in the doorway, her face red with exhaustion and her muscles straining. She was dragging a massive box through the doorway. Simon dropped her hand lightly and ran over to her, Clary followed. Clary saw that the box weighed 50kg. That was a lot for one person to carry.

Clary wedged herself in between the door and the box and helped Simon's mum lift her side. Simon could manage that side. His mum gave her and Simon an appreciative look as Simon lifted his side. Together they carried it through the house and out to the back garden where Simon's mum had already made space for it. They set it down on the shaded area and Simon's mum let out a deep breath.

" whoa. That was a lot heavier than I was expecting"

Simon ruffled his hair with his hand, " mum. What the hell were you thinking? You looked like you were about to pass out"

" well I survived didn't I?"

" yeah but don't do that again unless im here to help you"

Then Simon and Clary went to the bedroom and climbed into the sheets. Clary kissed him softly and she saw a smile playing at his lips as he pulled her down beside him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She giggled and then slowly drifted off to sleep. _**please review! **_

_**Im seeing lots of people reading but not reviewing so please just write what you think in the square and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews! There will be a complication very, very soon involving Valentine and Clary:D but anyway enjoy!**_

It had been two weeks since Clary left behind her life in New York and replaced it with Florida. With her boyfriend Simon, the wonderful stars and the skies and the ocean. It was a sunny Friday morning and Simon and Clary had planned a day of shopping. Clary had run out of clothes of her own ( she had to wear Simon's mums clothes), she needed more feminine supplies and then she was going to have lunch with Simon. His mum had just gotten paid and had insisted that Clary go out and buy whatever she wanted. It was awfully generous but Simon's mum was very persistant so she won the argument.

Simon and Clary were getting ready. Clary wore one of Simon's mum's dark blue singlets with Jeggings and knee high black leather boots that Simon's mum had lent her. She let her hair fall down in waves down her back and soon Simon and Clary were out of the door and in the car with his mum driving. They drove for five minutes until they parked outside a massive white building that was the shops. Simon waved goodbye to his mum and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. It was cool inside and very spacious. There was the average number of people for a shopping centre.

The first shop they went into was a little shop called Jay Jay's. all the clothes were cheap and looked cool. Simon helped her rummage through a table full of clothes and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans. Clary smiled and by the time they were done in that shop, Clary had a bag full of clothes and was very happy. Then Simon pulled her to a shoe shop and she bought a pair of thongs for the beach, a pair of ankle high boots, and a pair of roman sandals that jingled when she walked in them because of little charms on the straps. Simon carried that bag only because he insisted.

The next shop was another clothes shop called Forever new where she bought a couple of dresses. Simon picked two of them, a white knee length one shoulder strap dress and a long gold, strapless dress that had white sparkles through it. Clary had picked a knee length dress that was black around her chest and then flowed out to a soft creamy white. Simon liked the way they looked on her body. She kissed him lightly and the person behind the counter commented. A nice comment though. She told Clary that she was a lucky girl to have a guy that didn't pick slutty dresses for their girlfriend. Clary smiled at her and then to Simon. He smirked and stood tall, like he was proud.

It was midday when they decided to have lunch. Clary and Simon bought their food which was two packets of KFC chips and a small milkshake from Wendy's. Simon gulped his down and by the time he finished Clary was only halfway through. Simon waited patiently for her to finish and then they were off again. Clary laughed at Simon's enthusiasm to buy her things. He led her to Aveda's lifestyle store where she bought her about years supply of 'supplies' that Simon had just thrown into the basket that Clary was carrying. She couldn't help but smile and think to herself _how did I get him?_

Then they were off again to a different store. Simon pulled her toward a store called Best Buy Mobile. She stopped short, making Simon take steps back to her. He looked at her until she spoke, " come on Si, I don't need one"

" yes you do. How would you call me if we got separated or something? What would you do If something happened and you had nowhere to go?"

" I could use a payphone or something and if something happened I could run away"

" what if you were broke and what if you were under house arrest and couldn't get out?"

" I don't know" Clary said quietly

" see? that's why you need one. It doesn't have to be expensive or anything like that if you feel bad about me spending too much money, you can pick"

Clary looked up at him and smiled. They walked into the shop and browsed through the mobile phones. After ten minutes of searching Clary ended up buying an Iphone 3G. It was one of four models but it was the cheapest and did everything the same. She picked a case and Simon bought it and put $300 credit on it. It would last her ages. She thanked him and Simon put his and his mum's number in it. She smiled and said thanks again. Simon immediately sent her a picture. He sent her the one of her and him on the beach in each others arms. She saved it and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. A bright sign caught Clary's attention. It was a bookstore. Called Brookstone she turned around to face Simon. " can we go in there please?"

Simon nodded and together they walked toward the empty shop. They were greeted by the clerk who was an old man with a cane. Clary walked straight to the anime comics. She found her favourite serious, Bleach. She bought three of them and the old man thanked her. She smiled and walked out with Simon. She was now carrying at least eight bags. She decided it was time to go home now. Her feet were getting sore from all the walking around and she could tell Simon was beginning to feel exhausted too.

" are we done Simon?" clary asked him.

" yeah. Do you need anything else?" Simon asked looking at her

" no, I think im set for the rest of the year"

Simon laughed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He called his mum and told her that she could come get them now. Clary watched as Simon frowned and said why. Then he hung up.

" what was that about?" Clary asked him,

" she said she was busy, so it's a taxi"

" okay. As long as it doesn't smell"

Simon gave her a funny look, " why would it smell?"

" because in New York every taxi smells like cigarettes or something else"

" eww that's gross. All the cabs here smell fresh"

Clary laughed as they both walked to the road and signalled a taxi. It pulled up and the driver got out and helped them put their bags in the trunk. Then they were on their way home. As they neared Simon's house, they saw a police car parked outside of the house. Clary looked at Simon fearfully. He shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary spoke, " whats happening?"

" I don't know, but we'll find out soon"

The cab slid to a stop behind the police car and Simon handed him some money and they both slid out of the car and got their bags. Clary got a very nervous feeling in her stomach as Simon opened the door. His mum came running from the living room and met them. They took of their shoes. Unlike her usual helping self she didn't help with the bags so Clary and Simon dropped them in the dining room. His mum looked flushed and bothered and on the verge of tears. Simon and Clary were led to the living room where the same two police officers that told Clary about her mothers death were seated and drinking a cup of coffee.

They both stood up and shook hers and Simon's hand. They were quiet. What was happening? What did they have to say? Why was she so nervous? And why did Simon's mum look so upset?

_**So what did you think? Review and tell me if you thought it was weird, boring, good or awesome:D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the reviews! I just want to get a point across… this is a simon and clary story. I apologize for the typo in chapter 1 that led you in another direction but it is a simon and Clary and im not going to make them break up or one of them dies or anything like that. **_

_**You hear from Jace SOON!**_

It had been two weeks since Clary left behind her life in New York and replaced it with Florida. With her boyfriend Simon, the wonderful stars and the skies and the ocean. It was a sunny Friday morning and Simon and Clary had planned a day of shopping. Clary had run out of clothes of her own ( she had to wear Simon's mums clothes), she needed more feminine supplies and then she was going to have lunch with Simon. His mum had just gotten paid and had insisted that Clary go out and buy whatever she wanted. It was awfully generous but Simon's mum was very persistant so she won the argument.

Simon and Clary were getting ready. Clary wore one of Simon's mum's dark blue singlets with Jeggings and knee high black leather boots that Simon's mum had lent her. She let her hair fall down in waves down her back and soon Simon and Clary were out of the door and in the car with his mum driving. They drove for five minutes until they parked outside a massive white building that was the shops. Simon waved goodbye to his mum and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. It was cool inside and very spacious. There was the average number of people for a shopping centre.

The first shop they went into was a little shop called Jay Jay's. all the clothes were cheap and looked cool. Simon helped her rummage through a table full of clothes and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans. Clary smiled and by the time they were done in that shop, Clary had a bag full of clothes and was very happy. Then Simon pulled her to a shoe shop and she bought a pair of thongs for the beach, a pair of ankle high boots, and a pair of roman sandals that jingled when she walked in them because of little charms on the straps. Simon carried that bag only because he insisted.

The next shop was another clothes shop called Forever new where she bought a couple of dresses. Simon picked two of them, a white knee length one shoulder strap dress and a long gold, strapless dress that had white sparkles through it. Clary had picked a knee length dress that was black around her chest and then flowed out to a soft creamy white. Simon liked the way they looked on her body. She kissed him lightly and the person behind the counter commented. A nice comment though. She told Clary that she was a lucky girl to have a guy that didn't pick slutty dresses for their girlfriend. Clary smiled at her and then to Simon. He smirked and stood tall, like he was proud.

It was midday when they decided to have lunch. Clary and Simon bought their food which was two packets of KFC chips and a small milkshake from Wendy's. Simon gulped his down and by the time he finished Clary was only halfway through. Simon waited patiently for her to finish and then they were off again. Clary laughed at Simon's enthusiasm to buy her things. He led her to Aveda's lifestyle store where she bought her about years supply of 'supplies' that Simon had just thrown into the basket that Clary was carrying. She couldn't help but smile and think to herself _how did I get him?_

Then they were off again to a different store. Simon pulled her toward a store called Best Buy Mobile. She stopped short, making Simon take steps back to her. He looked at her until she spoke, " come on Si, I don't need one"

" yes you do. How would you call me if we got separated or something? What would you do If something happened and you had nowhere to go?"

" I could use a payphone or something and if something happened I could run away"

" what if you were broke and what if you were under house arrest and couldn't get out?"

" I don't know" Clary said quietly

" see? that's why you need one. It doesn't have to be expensive or anything like that if you feel bad about me spending too much money, you can pick"

Clary looked up at him and smiled. They walked into the shop and browsed through the mobile phones. After ten minutes of searching Clary ended up buying an Iphone 3G. It was one of four models but it was the cheapest and did everything the same. She picked a case and Simon bought it and put $300 credit on it. It would last her ages. She thanked him and Simon put his and his mum's number in it. She smiled and said thanks again. Simon immediately sent her a picture. He sent her the one of her and him on the beach in each others arms. She saved it and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. A bright sign caught Clary's attention. It was a bookstore. Called Brookstone she turned around to face Simon. " can we go in there please?"

Simon nodded and together they walked toward the empty shop. They were greeted by the clerk who was an old man with a cane. Clary walked straight to the anime comics. She found her favourite serious, Bleach. She bought three of them and the old man thanked her. She smiled and walked out with Simon. She was now carrying at least eight bags. She decided it was time to go home now. Her feet were getting sore from all the walking around and she could tell Simon was beginning to feel exhausted too.

" are we done Simon?" clary asked him.

" yeah. Do you need anything else?" Simon asked looking at her

" no, I think im set for the rest of the year"

Simon laughed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He called his mum and told her that she could come get them now. Clary watched as Simon frowned and said why. Then he hung up.

" what was that about?" Clary asked him,

" she said she was busy, so it's a taxi"

" okay. As long as it doesn't smell"

Simon gave her a funny look, " why would it smell?"

" because in New York every taxi smells like cigarettes or something else"

" eww that's gross. All the cabs here smell fresh"

Clary laughed as they both walked to the road and signalled a taxi. It pulled up and the driver got out and helped them put their bags in the trunk. Then they were on their way home. As they neared Simon's house, they saw a police car parked outside of the house. Clary looked at Simon fearfully. He shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary spoke, " whats happening?"

" I don't know, but we'll find out soon"

The cab slid to a stop behind the police car and Simon handed him some money and they both slid out of the car and got their bags. Clary got a very nervous feeling in her stomach as Simon opened the door. His mum came running from the living room and met them. They took of their shoes. Unlike her usual helping self she didn't help with the bags so Clary and Simon dropped them in the dining room. His mum looked flushed and bothered and on the verge of tears. Simon and Clary were led to the living room where the same two police officers that told Clary about her mothers death were seated and drinking a cup of coffee.

They both stood up and shook hers and Simon's hand. They were quiet. What was happening? What did they have to say? Why was she so nervous? And why did Simon's mum look so upset?

_**Chapter 12**_

Clary sat down beside Simon, his arm draped around her shoulders. She felt only a little bit comforted by his arm being there. She looked at him and he smiled weakly. She looked back at the officers who were both standing now. The female one stood in front of her.

" Clarissa, do you realize how long you've been gone from New York?"

Clary gulped, " umm yeah, two weeks"

" good, did you also know that you were expected to stay here for three days?"

" yes"

" your father filed a missing persons report after the sixth day, stating that you specifically told him your stay was only three days. You have been reported as missing. People thought you were dead"

" well im not dead. Im perfectly fine and happy here. I don't want to go back"

" clarissa im afraid you don't get a choice. You get that right when you turn 17 but until then your father makes decisions for you. He wants you back home. it's the law"

Clary stood up, " I don't care about the law, im not going home. You cant make me"

" yes we can and we will. Its our job. If you had called or something to say that you were alright or staying a while longer, then we wouldn't be doing this"

" well I didn't have time to ring. Im not going back home"

" you have to and if we have to, we will take appropriate measures to ensure that you will get back home"

" oh yeah? What's that?"

" we will sedate you and put you in the back of our car and take you back home with us"

" you cant do that! Im not being sedated whatsoever!"

" well then come along calmly and we wont have to"

The woman took a step closer to her and tried to grab her hands but Clary pushed them away. The woman tried again and took another step. Clary jumped back and spun around. She was so scared. She looked at Simon and he stood up with his eyes glistening. Clary felt a tear slide down her cheek. Both officers moved towards her and she turned towards the door and jolted into action. She sprinted to the door and turned the knob, and sprinted as fast as she could down the street. She heard shouts and bangs but she kept running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She looked back and saw the male officer sprinting after her with Simon hot on his trail and the woman getting in the car.

She turned back around just in time to avoid a collision with a joggers back. She recognised the shoes and the hair. It was Eric. She felt the wind as she passed him at full speed. Then she heard him say her name. then she heard him say holy shit. She looked back again and saw the police car speeding to her, almost catching up with her she looked for a way out. She found it. On her left she had a small green path that she had gone through the day Simon had taken her to visit her mothers grave. If she went to the grave they wouldn't be able to see her. Just as the police car stopped beside her, Clary veered off the street and ran down the green overgrown trail.

She heard the shouts of the officers and then the pleading shouts from Simon. She wanted nothing more than to turn back and run into his arms and cry but she couldn't do that. If she did she would be sent back home. Back to her old life. Back to her father who would be mad as hell. She couldn't and wouldn't go back to the that. She looked back as she ran down the hill, tripping and stumbling over her own feet as she did so. When she looked back she saw the male officer had stopped at the top of the trail, aiming something at her. A taser. Just as he pressed the button, she rounded the corner and she was just missed.

She ducked under the bushes and found herself in the clearing of her mothers grave. She heard the crunching of footsteps and shouts. Then she heard them quieten as they ran off into the distance. So this was her now. A fugitive, on the run from the police. They would be looking for her. She was never going to be safe again. Then she felt a vibration in her front pocket. Her phone! She had forgotten it was in there. She took it out and looked at the screen. It was a message from Simon

_Where are you? - simon_

Clary thumbed a message. Her first text message and it was while she was on the run. _with mum's grave - Clary_

She held it in her hand as it vibrated again,_ stay hidden. Ill come later. I love you - Simon_

She smiled and thumbed I love you too. Her phone didn't vibrate again. She sat by her mothers grave stone and looked at it. She ran her fingers over the inscription written there and her eyes started to water. She started talking to her mum, "mum I cant even remember you but I love you and miss you so much. I used to dream about you every night, that I would escape dad and come live with you and Simon and I could never see dad again. He's a different person now mum. He isn't the same man that you fell for. He beats me and cuts me and abuses me in every way…. He has a girlfriend. I don't like her but dad is nicer when she is around. that's how I got here. But I need you. I need your help, your advice. Should I go home to dad? Or should I stay on the run from the police? Im so confused mum. Im so sorry that you never got to saw me. I love you"

Clary heard rustling in the bushes behind her and stood up, grabbing a thick stick from beside her, she held it in front of her she rose quickly. The tears streaming down her face, the person fell through the bush and fell to his knees in front of her. It was Simon. He stumbled back as he noticed the stick in her hands. Simon raised his hands in front of him in defence.

" relax. Its just me. Clary its okay. Its just me"

She dropped the stick and collapsed into him. He held her tightly against his chest. She started to cry harder and she felt his hand on her head. He comforted her as she cried. Then there was a loud rustling and a popping sound. Clary felt something slide into her arm, she pulled away from Simon and looked down at her arm in confusion.

There sticking out of her arm was a sedation dart. She looked around her and saw the two officers standing in the bushes beside her. Her vision was going blurry and her legs collapsed from underneath her. Her whole body was numb. Simon said her name as she fell. He caught her in his arms and laid her down gently half on the ground and half on his lap. He looked down at her with his coffee coloured eyes that were glistening with his tears.

" I love you Clary" he whispered.

Clary's eyes strained as she begged them to focus on Simon. She was losing conscioussness and quickly.

" Simon, please don't let them hurt me. I love you"

Clary felt Simon's warm hand on her cheek, as he bent his head and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly and then her eyes closed as the drug took hold on her body. No matter how hard she begged for her eyes to stay open, they didn't. her body fell limp as she fell unconscious.

_**So what did you think? Good or bad?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oh to the person who reviewed saying I should update this one more often, I will. Its already written and all I have to do it update the chapters so I will be posting another chapter soon:D**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Simon held her as she drifted away. He felt her muscles go from being tense to being limp. Her chest rose and fell slowly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mum. She looked down at him and whispered his name. then she knelt down and hugged him. He didn't hug her back. He just sat there, holding Clary until the man officer told him to take her to the car. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the trail, back to the car. The officers told him to lay her down in the back seat. They strapped her in the car behind the seatbelts and made sure she was comfortable.

The officers got in the car and closed the doors. They started the engine and Simon was pulled back to the footpath by his mum. He heard the footsteps of someone approaching and turned to see Eric approaching him slowly. He looked back to the car and looked in. there laying on the seat was the love of his life. She had done nothing wrong, she was the most well mannered and beautiful girl he had ever seen. Laying there, she looked so vulnerable and small. But she was the strongest person out there, with a life like hers, she never just broke down crying randomly or ever tried suicide. Then the car sped away down the street.

Simon instinctively took a step after it but his mum held him back. He stared after the car miserably until it disappeared over the hill. At that moment he collapsed down onto the ground and sat in the gutter. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked to see Eric. He was standing there with a confused look on his face. Waiting for Simon to explain. Before simon had a chance to speak eric spoke,

" Simon? She ran right past me. She was being chased by the police. Whats going on?"

Simon looked at him. " nothing Eric"

" just tell me. She was running from the police! I saw the terrified look in her eyes as she ran!"

Simon sighed. " fine. Clary is beaten by her dad every Saturday. I found out when I felt her kick me and then she ran into the corner of the room and cried. She told me everything so I made her stay for as long as she wanted. She told her dad she was leaving for a couple of days but she's been here two weeks. The police told her that her dad had filed a missing persons report and the police have been looking for her since then. They found her and told her that she had to come home, she didn't have a choice because she wasn't 17 yet. Clary asked what they would do if she refused to go and they said they would sedate her and take her by force. that's when she ran out and then she was shot with a sedating thing. I held her in my arms as it took effect Eric. I felt her go limp. The last thing she said to me was I love you" simons voice shook as he said the last words.

He felt Eric's hand on his shoulder. Simon looked at him. Then Eric spoke,

" shit man! You really love her don't you?"

Simon nodded. " I have never felt like this about anyone before. Its kind of scary but at the same time it feels natural. I do love her"

" dude! You have no idea how gay you sounded then. But because its just this one moment im going to let you get away with it"

" thanks" Simon said. Eric got up, " and just so you know. If you ever need to talk im here"

Simon nodded. Then rubbed the back of his neck. He really was in love with her wasn't he? He had never known love before, didn't know what it felt like to truly love someone and be loved the same but the feelings he felt now, he knew he was in love. In love with his best friend. Clary Fray. But now she was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Simon heard Eric walk away, so he stood up and decided he would try his best not to mope around the house and make it hard for his mum. He sighed as he got to his feet. He walked slowly to the house and opened the door. His mum sat in the living room. On the same couch she was on before.

She stood up when the door closed and turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He walked over to her but she was already wrapping her arms around her. Then she spoke, " Simon, im so sorry. They just showed up and demanded for Clary to come outside. I told them she wasn't here and they insisted they wait. Im so sorry"

" mum what are you apologizing for?"

" I don't know sweetheart. It just felt right to apologize"

Simon smiled. Then his mum spoke, " she still has that phone you bought her today you know"

Simons heart leapt. He had forgotten all about the phone. If she was in trouble or something she would call him. Then his mum spoke again, " don't worry Simon, just believe this : if you love someone set them free, if they come back they belong with you and love you too but if they don't they were never really yours in the first place"

" thanks mum. But I didn't set her free"

" the meaning behind it Is still true Simon"

Simon nodded. He pulled away from his mum and the pile of shopping bags In the corner caught his eye. He looked at his mum and then walked back to the bags. He picked them up and carried them to Clary's room. It still smelt like her. As he took steps into the room, flashbacks of things that happened in every part took hold of him. In the corner he remembered Clary crying and in fear. On the bed he remembered the day she told him she was abused and the time he first kissed her. Then as he walked into the bathroom he remembered Clary and him in the shower and up against the wardrobe wall. He remembered the texture of her lips against his. Her grinding her hips against his…

His lips parted and his eyes grew heavy. He put everything in the bags away and walked out, closing the door to her room, hoping to keep her scent. Then he thought better and opened it again. That would be weird. He walked away from the room and into his own. The band posters on the walls, his big bed in the corner. He made a path through the junk on his floor which consisted of clothes, rubbish, books and CD's and flopped down on his bed. He spread out on his black sheets and stared up at the ceiling. He heard a knock on the door and he turned his head to see his mum.

She looked upset. She smiled weakly, " do you need anything honey?"

Simon shook his head, " I think I just need some time alone at the moment mum"

His mum nodded her head and walked out. He then heard clattering banging coming from the kitchen. His mum was doing the dishes. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and his heart almost leapt out of his chest. He pulled it out but when he looked at the screen his heart dropped. It was his other friend Jace. He pressed the answer button and said hello. Jace's voice rang through the receiver

" dude, I saw you were with a red headed chick. Then I saw her running from the cops. What is going on?"

" she is my girlfriend Jace. Her name is Clary. And she was running from them because they were going to take her away"

" shit! Why didn't you tell me you guys were a thing? Oh well doesn't matter. Why were they going to take her away?"

" cause she supposed to be here for a couple of days but ended up two weeks and her shitface dad reported her as missing. She didn't want to go back so then she was sedated and now she is in a cop car being brought back to her fucking dad!"

" jeez! Calm down there Simon. Ive never heard you swear before. It suits you though, you should do it more often"

" yeah whatever"

" hey Simon? Can I ask you something? Something serious?" Jace said it with a hint of mystery in his voice.

" go ahead" Simon said rolling his eyes.

" do you love her? Like really really love her?"

" yes Jace. that's why im in my room staring at the ceiling"

"would you kill someone for her?"

" yeah but if your thinking of me killing her dad im not doing it"

" I wasn't thinking that. I was just asking you. But anyway how are you holding up? She was pretty hot by what ive heard"

" she is amazingly hot but not so well. I feel like ive died"

" God Simon. you've really hit base with this chick haven't you?" Jace asked him

" yeah"

Then there was a girls voice from Jace's end of the phone, she said come back to bed. Figures. Jace always had girls over. He was a player and everyone knew it. Even his mum. Then Jace spoke again, " I got to go Simon but you'll be fine"

Before Simon had a chance to say something, Jace hung up. Simon held his phone in his hand and flipped through his photos. His camera came to a stop as it rested on the picture of him and Clary. He wanted to hold her like that again, look at her like that again, feel her like that again.

o.0.o

It was night time when Clary woke up. She felt really hot and bothered. Her arm throbbed and she felt drowsy. She looked at it and saw a small yellow bruise. She looked down at herself and her mind went blank. She saw the white ragged pillow of her New York bedroom and the yellow sheets that belonged to her old bed. She scrambled up into a sitting position and tucked her knees up to her chest. She looked around her and saw nothing but the bed she was on in her room. Every piece of furniture was gone, every piece of clothing. She looked to the window and golden sunlight streamed in.

She was back in New York. Her running from the police and having Simon wasn't a dream. It was reality and it was really happening. She was back in her room under the same roof as Valentine. Clary felt that surge in her stomach she got when she was so scared that if something went boo she would scream and run away. She put her head in her hands and started to quietly sob. She felt something jab into her hip. She lowered her legs and reached into her pocket. HER PHONE! She pulled it out and turned it on. She immediately found her messages and pressed the new message button.

She put in Simon as the recepient and then typed in her message, _im awake now. Im so scared, im back in my room and the only thing in here is my bed._

Clary sent the message and as soon as she put it back in her pocket, it vibrated. She wrenched it out and looked at the message, _it will be okay. Just think about us. Look at that pic that you took, that's what ive been doing all day. Pretend your still asleep if he comes in. I love you Clary - Simon_

_Thankyou Simon, I love you too - clary_

She put the phone back in her pocket and laid back down under the covers. She closed her eyes just as her door opened a crack. Yellow light flooded in the room and a black silhouetted figured face looked in. her dad's face. Then the light disappeared as he left. She took a deep breath and realised she had been holding it. She couldn't imagine what he would do to her now that she was home. Clary couldn't remember what day it was so she took out her phone and looked at the calendar app she had. What she saw made her even more scared about what could happen. She had been asleep for 24 hours. It was Saturday…..

_**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! BUT DO IT AGAIN:D**_

Saturday. The day everything bad happened. Now that her dad was furious at her she was paralysed with fear at what he could and would probably do. She decided to take Simon's advice and pretend she was asleep. She tucked her phone back In her pocket and flipped onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep. She had flashbacks of when she was with Simon. The shower, the wall, the bed.

o.0.o

Simon sat in his room at his desk. He had been staring at his laptop screen for ages. He was trying to think of something to look up, only because he was bored. He had jumped on it as soon as Clary had texted him that she was awake. He had, had an idea of something but as soon as his fingers hit the keyboard, he forgot which was really annoying.

Simon glanced at his phone every couple of seconds, just waiting for It to light up or do something. But nothing happened. He sighed as his stomach rumbled. It kind of sounded like a dying whale. He laughed to himself as he got up and shuffled to the kitchen. He took out an apple and his eyes glistened as he stared at it. The apple reminded him of Clary and how it was all she ever ate. He remembered the day he offered to make her breakfast. When they ate cereal together on the beach. Behind him someone cleared their voice. He turned and wiped a tear from his eye.

There stood his mum. Her hands were locked together at her waist and she looked uncomfortable and upset herself. Her eyes locked on his.

" honey? Are you okay?"

" yeah. Its just this apple" Simon looked back to the apple and smiled.

His mum smiled, " the apple made you cry?"

" yeah. Cause it just brought back memories"

She nodded her head remembering. " honey, you know im here for you right?"

Simon nodded and smiled a weak smile. He walked past his mum and back to his room and shut the door quietly. He went back to his laptop and stared at it again, until he drifted off to sleep.

o.0.o

Clary's eyes fluttered open and they felt heavy. She put her hand up to her face and realized they were tears. She had been sleep crying. She got worried. How loud was it? Did Valentine hear her? Then she decided to call Simon. She wanted to hear his voice again. No not wanted, she **needed **to hear his voice again. She quickly typed in his number and put the phone on speaker as it rang. It took about five rings until he answered. Her heart melted as he answered. His voice poked through, " Hello? Clary?"

She lost her voice, he said hello again.

" hello?" Clary said in a barely audible whisper.

" Clary. Are you okay? God I miss you so much"

Clary managed a smile, he missed her " yeah im fine. I miss you too. Loads"

She heard him laugh, " has he come in yet? You said you were scared"

" yeah he has but I pretended I was asleep. I am terrified Simon, I don't know what is going to happen. Nothing like this has ever happened before"

" don't worry Clary it will be okay. Just remember you have your phone and if you ever need to talk, im here. I don't care what time it is or what im doing I will always pick up"

" thankyou Simon. You have no clue how much that means to me"

" that's alright. You're my girlfriend and its my job to help you and protect you"

Clary couldn't help but laugh. Then she heard her door swing open. It hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Clary screamed in surprise and terror. Simon's voice rang out. " clary? Is everything okay? Clary please answer me"

She couldn't answer. She was paralysed to the spot. In her doorway stood a very angry, red faced Valentine. With clenched fists and his knuckles turning white she was so scared.

_**And… REVIEW!:D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for not updating earlier in the week! My laptop is annoying me at the moment, so yeah…. Hope you enjoy!**_

Simon's voice came through again. " Clary? Talk to me please!"

She couldn't. her dad was staring her down. That same look he gave her every time he beat her. The savageness in his eyes that meant he was furious and about to go off his nut.

Her dad took a step toward her. His booming voice spread throughout the room, " how dare you! How the fuck dare you! You got some nerve missy to try and fool me! Did you think you could fucking just get away with this? Say your going to a friends house for a couple of days and then end up staying two fucking weeks? You told him didn't you? Remember the things I said to you? The things I said I would do to you if you ever told anyone? Your about to fucking feel it!"

She screamed as her dad lunged at her. She rolled off the bed and fell on the floor. Valentine lunged for her again and his hand wrapped around her wrist. His fingers felt like they could crush her whole wrist if they wanted to. She crippled to the floor as he bent it a weird way. He got two hands and then she heard a pop and excruciating pain. She screamed as her hand throbbed and stung and was pain filled. Simon's voice rang out in a worrying tone, " Clary? Please tell me that wasn't you. Talk to me. I need to know if your okay"

She ignored it. Her dad came at her again. He sent his fist out and it collided with her cheek. she winced as she bit her lip. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her eyes started to water as her face started to swell. He hit her again in the eye this time. It sent her face sprawling to the left and she staggered sideways. She fell onto the bed beside the phone. Her dad walked toward her slowly. " dad, please. Please stop. I cant take it anymore. Please. Just stop" she was begging. Begging for her life, it all balanced in the hands of the man that helped make her. Ugh! She erased that thought.

Clary heard Simon, " stop! Or ill call the police and have you arrested!"

Valentine whipped his head toward the phone and stared at the screen with a vicious look in his eyes. The sort of look that killer dogs got when they cornered their prey. Before Clary could react Valentine's heavy hands were around her throat. Pressing harder and harder every time she struggled.

"who the fuck is he?!"

Clary struggled for breath, " my boyfriend" the words came out choked. She didn't care if she died right there and then. The only thing she wanted to do was hang up the phone. She didn't want Simon to hear all of this, he didn't need to. It would only make their seperation harder.

" how dare you! You fucking whore! A boyfriend at 15 fucking years old. Who the fuck said you could go around chasing boys? Huh? that's right. Fucking nobody. You slut!"

Clary's eyes started to water with the lack of oxygen. His fingers were digging into her throat. She moved one of her hands and tried to wrench her dads hands free of her throat. All she did was scratch his hands. Her nails dug into his hands but he didn't stop. He just pressed harder. She could feel her eyes rolling in her head. Her lungs strained to give her air but each time they failed. She heard Simon yell her name through the phone. Then she decided enough was enough. She wouldn't take this anymore. Before she even thought of what to do she had brought her leg back and kneed him in the leg. He jerked back and the amount of anger in his eyes was almost unbearable.

Then valentine left with a quick pace. She stared after him for a few seconds wondering what he was doing. Then she picked up her phone, " Simon! Please help me!"

" clary! Are you okay? What happened?" his voice sounded like he had been on the verge of tears. She could hear his mum in the background asking him questions.

" no, im not okay. Im bleeding and bruised and I just almost died"

" where are you bleeding? Is it bad?"

" on my face, but its not bad"

" where is he now if your talking to me?"

" he left. I don't know what he Is doing and im so scared. Simon I want you to know if anything happens I will always love you"

" clary don't say that. Everything will be okay. Just wait like 20 minutes or something. I will always love you too"

" why do I have to wait 20 minutes?" Clary asked him confused.

" ive called the police. They should be there in 20 minutes"

" oh. Thankyou Simon"

" that's alright. Keep the phone on okay?"

" I don't want you to hear everything"

" its okay. I just need to hear if your okay"

Before she could answer him, Valentine rushed back into the room. He was holding something in his hands, it was shiny and long and silver and sharp. It was the kitchen knife. He walked towards her slowly. She put her hands out in front of herself as a defence reflex, " dad. Stop. don't do this please. Dad!" she screamed the last part as he lunged for her. He aimed the knife at her heart but she would not let him kill her. Her hands gripped around his and it was pure agony with her broken wrist. She held him back and whimpered at the effort. She wouldn't last 20 minutes. Simons voice yelled at her through the phone " clary. Whats happening?!" his voice was urgent.

Her hands buckled at holding the weight of him and the knife fell and pricked her chest. Clary winced, the tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. " dad please stop. What did I ever do to you?"

Her words meant nothing to him. Nothing at all. It didn't slow him down he just pressed harder against her. Clary's wrist hurt like hell, she could feel the bones popping as it broke more. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. But if she attended to her wrist he would stab her and kill her. She heard sirens outside and shouts. Her dad looked at her angrily, " you Bitch!" he screamed at her. He pushed as hard as he could and she rolled to the side as the knife came down. She screamed as she felt it slide heavily into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. Her scream was cut off half way as Valentine punched her in the face.

Her world was spinning, her vision dotted. She heard Simon yelling through the phone. Saying her name. then she heard the door swing open and about five officers rushed in and tackled Valentine to the floor. Two of them rushed over to me, then there were shouts and more people rushed in. then everything went black.

_**What did you think? Was it okay? Weird? Sad? Review and tell me your thoughts**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**GOD! I HATE IT WHEN LAPTOPS DON'T PLAY NICE! I KNOW IM BREAKING PROMISES TO UPDATE SOONER BUT MY LAPTOP IS BEING A MEANIE POO!**_

_**BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

Clary woke up in a small white room. Her arm and her wrist was killing her. She looked down at herself and saw she was in a hospital gown, her wrist and her shoulder were bandaged up and there were needles in her hand. She reached down and pulled them out. Almost immediately the machine beside her started beeping loudly. Something stirred in the corner and she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Then the thing in the corner rushed over to her and grabbed her gently.

Clary jumped and whimpered. The thing or should she say person hushed her and comforted her. She knew the voice only too well. It was Simon. She realized her eyes had closed and she opened them and saw his face directly in front of hers. His eyes wide and brimmed with red like he had been crying. A nurse ran into the room and told her to lie down. She looked back to Simon. He nodded, " your safe now clary and I really mean it this time"

Clary laid down and Simon held her good hand. The nurse reattached the needles to her hands and she winced as they slid into her skin. The nurse looked at her apologetically and then left. Clary looked to her shoulder. There was definitely going to be a scar there.

" Simon. What do you mean Im safe now?" she looked at him.

" your dad is going to jail. He got a 40 year sentence because of the evidence that the police found when they came in. he got charged of abuse, rape, neglection and attempted murder"

Clary smiled, " so I never have to see him again?"

Simon shook his head. Clary broke out in tears. She wiped them away as she felt Simon's hand on her cheek. She looked at him, " are you okay?" he asked Clary.

She nodded. " there happy tears". simon smiled and went to hug her but he stopped himself. Afraid to hurt her.

" what do I look like?" Clary asked him. Simon looked towards the ground and then looked back at her, " you have bruises all over your face and you have stitches above your eye and you look very pale but your still beautiful to me"

Clary smiled, "thankyou Si, but your just being nice"

Simon acted hurt, " I was serious. Your always beautiful"

Clary screwed up her nose and shook her head. Just then two nurses came in and took her blood pressure and checked her heart rate. Before they left, Clary spoke, " when can I go home?"

The nurses looked at each other, then back at Clary. Clary felt a surge in her stomach. She looked at Simon, " Whats going on Simon?"

He looked up at her, with sad eyes. She could tell that this was the reason his eyes were so red and puffy. He cleared his voice, " you know how I told you Valentine got a lot of years and jail and stuff?"

Clary frowned and nodded. Then Simon looked at her, " well the thing is, you have no more family left that can take care of you. So… you're an orphan now Clary"

Clary shook her head, " I cant be an orphan. This cant be happening. Not now. Im going to be adopted into a strangers house and be taken half way around the world" she felt her tears spring into her eyes. The nurses left. Leaving Simon to tell Clary everything by himself. Bitches.

" that wont happen, you being taken halfway around the world. The people at the orphanage are only taking applicants that live around Florida. So you'll still be close to me and we can still see each other"

" wait. Applicants? Are they people who want me as their daughter?"

Simon nodded. Then Clary spoke again " what about Maia and Jordan? I might never get to see them again?"

" I can call them if you like?"

Clary nodded. Then Simon got out his phone and asked what Maia's number was. Clary told him and she heard the phone ringing. Simon put it on speaker. On the seventh ring Maia picked up.

" hello? This is Maia speaking"

" hi Maia. This is Simon Lewis. I was just going to ask you something about Clary"

" yeah what is it?"

" umm she wants to know if you would be able to visit her anytime soon?"

" oh yeah sure. But ill have to book a flight first"

" no, Maia. She isn't in Florida. She is in New York. In the hospital"

" oh my god! What the hell happened? What the hell did you do to her?"

" nothing its okay calm down. It was her dad. Look ill explain everything when you come down. Will you?"

" of course I will! Ill be there in like 10 minutes"

The phone hung up as Maia ended the call. Simon looked at Clary, " its funny how she immediately thought I did something"

Clary smiled and then her mouth opened wide in a yawn. Simon kissed her forehead lightly, " get some sleep you look tired"

She smiled again, " don't leave me"

" never" he said looking directly at her. She smiled as she fluttered her eyes closed. She dreamt of something new. Something unfamiliar. Something… happy. It was of her and Simon. They were getting married and she wore a long, regal looking dress with her shiny diamond ring on her finger. Her red hair in curls down her back. Her foster father led her down the isle where he gave her to Simon. They said their vows and then kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

o.0.o

Simon sat in the very uncomfortable chair beside Clary's bed. His head in his hands he watched her sleep. Not in the stalker, peverted way but the affectionate, _I cant believe she's mine _way. He wondered what she was dreaming about in that head of hers. He pulled his gaze away from hers as his phone rumbled in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen.

It was a text message from Maia. _**hey, ill be longer than I thought. Stupid traffic!**__**L**_

Simon quickly thumbed a message back, _**that's okay, she's asleep at the moment anyway**_

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and leant his head against the wall behind him. His eyes fluttered and all at once sounds exploded in his ears. Sounds of Clary's screams of pain and terror, her pleading and begging for her life that was all in the hands of her father. Simon tried incredibly hard to block them out but no matter how hard he tried, the haunting sounds wouldn't leave his mind. He shook his head and pulled his hair, and the sounds stopped. He sighed and started playing angry birds on his phone. Although he absolutely sucked at the game but it was fun. So he continued playing until he heard a noise coming from the bed.

Simon tucked his phone away and snapped his head toward the bed. Clary was awake but sleeping. She was sleep talking. Her face expression was soft and her lips were parted. Then she said something so softly that simon had to strain his ears to hear her. She said, " I love you Simon. I always have since the day we first met. You bring out the happy side in me which hardly anyone has ever seen. I love you and I need you by my side forever. You have no idea how much you have helped me, im free now and for that I owe you"

Simon smiled warmly and thought it over in his head. Was Clary meaning this or was it just her sleep talking? His thoughts were interrupted as a heavy knock pounded on the door and jostled Clary into waking up.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!:D AND ILL GIVE YOU SHOUTOUTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Im not keeping my promise am I? im sorry! My internet is still being a cow to me:/ but shoutouts! A big thankyou to: Blazzer12 and demongirl89! You guys are the only people who reviewed in a week so for that thankyou so much!**_

_**And the others…. Put your name on the shout out list and review!:D**_

Simon walked over to the door and opened it carefully. He looked back at Clary and saw she was awake anyway so he swung it open. On the other side stood a girl with very tanned skin, brown curly hair that fell in ringlets down her back and big brown eyes. So this was Maia. He expected her to be shorter somehow and have green eyes. But oh well. Maia looked at him for a second and smiled faintly. She looked sleep deprived. Her eyes were rimmed red with a hint of purple at the edges. She mustn't be sleeping well.

Maia pushed past him and half jogged, half walked over to Clary. She took her pale hand into hers and held it. Maia put her other hand on Clary's forehead and pushed back a stray curl of red hair. Simon saw a tear fall from

Maia's eyes as Clary opened her big green eyes and looked at Maia. It made Simon want to cry. Clary's eyes looked incredibly bright green today, Simon noticed. Then he heard Maia's voice, " god Clary. I thought id lost you. I saw your face on milk cartons, you were on the news and people have been looking for you for days. I was thinking the worst. I thought Simon had done something to you and I was getting ready to chop his balls off"

Simon flinched but Clary just smiled, " Maia, it was dad, not Simon. He would never hurt me I swear"

" that's good. Im glad your okay though, what happened?" Maia looked to Clary's bandaged shoulder.

" dad stabbed me, in our fight"

" you know your safe now right? He can never see you again"

" I know. Im so happy. He can rot in jail for what he has done"

Maia smiled, " that's my girl"

Clary smiled weakly. Her face was too swollen to smile properly. It wasn't the same. It was yellow in some places and purple in others, stitches and cuts. Simon sighed softly and kept watching as the two girls talked. Well Maia talked and Clary listened intently. It was getting dark and two nurses came in and changed her bandages. Simon watched as Clary flinched as they touched her shoulder. Then they told Maia to leave. She said her goodbyes and then left.

Simon started talking to Clary. " you know how you were asleep before?"

Clary nodded, "well… you said stuff in your sleep"

" like what?" clary asked him.

" you said that you loved me and you have since the day we first met. You said I brought out the happy side of you that nobody has seen and you need me by your side forever. You said that I had no idea how much I have helped you and that your free now so you owe me but Clary you don't owe me anything"

Clary smiled, " I said that? In my sleep?"

Simon nodded, " were you just making it up? Like some crazy sleep talk thing?"

" no, Simon that's what ive been trying to tell you but every time I try its like I swallow my tongue or something and I cant say it. Im glad I said it in my sleep and you heard it though. I do owe you. Without you I would probably be dead by now"

" no, you wouldn't. I know you better than anyone in the world. You wouldn't have died. You're a fighter Clary and that means that your strong and it would take a lot for you to break down and have a mega meltdown. You don't owe me. You being my girlfriend is your debt to me"

Clary smiled, " thankyou Simon"

Simon smiled. He meant what he said. She was strong. He didn't know how many times he would have to say it for it to actually sink in. the nurses told Clary to go back to sleep and she watched them go with a glint in her eyes. Simon looked at her weirdly, " what is that look in your eyes for?"

Clary looked towards him and beckoned him over to the edge of the bed. Simon got up on weak knees, that look she gave him was very seductive. What was she planning? Almost as if reading his mind, clary asked " can you sleep with me?"

Simon nodded as Clary shuffled over in the surprisingly spacious hospital bed. He laid down with the white sheets over him as he pulled Clary down onto his chest, being as careful and gentle as he could as not to hurt her shoulder or anything else. He kissed her forehead and said goodnight. Clary said it too and soon he heard the soft, shallow breathing of her sleeping. Her head rose and fall in sync with his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Simon dreamt of Clary. He dreamt they were standing in a flower field holding hands. Clary was staring up at the pale blue sky, covered with fluffy white clouds and the occasional diving and weaving of the birds. Simon watched as she let herself fall onto the grass beneath her, the yellow flowers devouring her so that he could barely see her. He heard her laugh as the flowers tickled her nose. She pulled him down with her and the flowers devoured them both. Clary held his hand tightly by her side as she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll in and the birds sing out through the trees. Together they watched the wind whistle through the leaves, the birds chirp, the clouds form shapes and the flowers bend in the wind. He had to admit It was very peaceful laying beside her watching these things.

Then Simon woke up to a weird feeling on his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and looked down to his stomach where he saw Clary's fingers. They were playing with the hem of his shirt. He smiled, " what are you doing?"

He was met by Clary's emerald green eyes, " playing with your shirt"

" why?" Simon asked her suspiciously, she laughed and then said,

" because I couldn't sleep, your shirt was teasing me so I had to play with it"

Simon laughed, " so the shirt made you do it huh?"

Clary smiled and nodded. Simon just shook his head and put his arm around her waist. A nurse came In then, she looked surprised at the sight of Simon and Clary and then her expression settled into a smile, " young love" she muttered. Simon and Clary looked at each other and giggled, then the nurse took the chart at the end of the bed and then spoke,

" well Clary, today is the big day, your going to be operated on and everything today. It would have been done yesterday but no surgeons were available. We'll send your breakfast up and then when your done a couple of nurses will come and get you okay?"

Simon heard Clary gulp and then saw her head nod. The nurse smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. He could tell Clary was scared and nervous. She had dropped his shirt and was staring at the wall. Her eyes glistening. Simon whispered her name, she looked up at him. " hey, it will be alright. Their probably only going to give you a couple stitches and an x- ray or something like that. It will be fine"

" I know It will be fine, im just scared"

" I know, but if it makes you feel any better I'll come in with you and stay there"

" thanks" Clary said with a smile.

o.0.o

20 minutes later a nurse came in carrying two cups of hot Milo, two apples and four pieces of toast. She set it down on the table beside Simon and then left. Simon handed Clary a mug of steaming Milo and an apple, knowing she would go for that first. Clary smiled and said thankyou. The two of them ate in silence. Simon finished first and Clary had only just started on her apple, " you eat so slowly Clary"

" shutup, you eat so fast" she said in a mocking tone, then she smiled behind her apple which made Simon laugh.

An hour after they had all finished, it was 10 in the morning. Simon's mum had called and asked what was happening. Simon had told her about the surgery and the x-rays and she gave Clary her best wishes. After that call two nurses came in and told Clary it was time. Simon followed as the nurses wheeled the bed into a small room. They helped Clary up and made her change into a hospital gown, Simon could see the pain written all over her face as she changed. they gave her an identification bracelet that had her full name, her age, her date of birth, her weight, her height. Everything down to the colour of her eyes and the colour of her skin.

Then she was told to lay down on a stretcher. They wheeled her into a room which Simon guessed was the operating room and moved her onto the special operating table. Beside her were machines and monitors and a table lined up with equipment. They hooked her up to the machines which would monitor her heart rate and blood pressure and then simon walked forward and kissed her lips. It was only a quick kiss because Doctors and nurses were pushing him away towards the back of the room. He watched as Clary's eyes closed as they gave her a general anaesthetic to put her to sleep. Then he was swept out of the room and he could only watch as she underwent surgery.

He looked in from a window on the door and saw a doctor make a cut line along where her bra strap would sit. It made want to puke as trickles of blood fell down her shoulder. Then a doctor wiped it and then they got another instrument and stuck it into her shoulder and Simon turned around. He felt sick. They were removing some of her bone, it was gross.

Then he saw they were stitching her up, he looked at the small clock on the wall. It had taken them 50 minutes to fix her shoulder. They wheeled her out of the room and back into her assigned sleeping room. Her face was pale, her lips blue. A nurse turned to him, " because she is on a general anaesthetic she will be slow, clumsy and forgetful for 24 hours. We will help her do things but you can help as well just by telling her things like who you are and what your doing here or something like that. We've given her a sling which she has to wear for ten days, she should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon"

Simon nodded, the nurse turned to leave but Simon stopped her, " when will she wake up?"

" in about an hour or two at the most"

The nurse left and Simon was left sitting in the chair, his head propped into his hands as he watched his sleeping beauty. He didn't think he could wait an hour for her to wake up. What was he going to say to her? Would she remember him? Who he was? What he meant to her?

_**WILL SHE REMEMBER HIM?… OR NOT?…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry, this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and I will promise to keep my original promise and update twice a week! Swear on my best friends life:D **_

" And you looked up at the night sky in amazement when you first came home because you had never seen the stars. You have a totally different look on life even what your life has thrown at you. You're a beautiful girl in every way and that's why I love you" Simon told Clary.

She had been awake for a couple of hours now and it was now 3 in the afternoon. Simon had told her stories and what she meant to him. She listened the whole time, like he was reading her a best selling book. He loved the look In her eyes when he complimented her, that shine, that glisten. It made his heart warm and it felt like it would explode in his chest each time that shine came.

She was not as slow, clumsy or forgetful as Simon had first thought. She knew who he was and what he meant to her. She just had blackouts sometimes on who Maia and Jordan were. But above all she did not forget who Valentine was. When she said his name, she hissed it so much that her body cringed and eyes fluttered. She said it with such hatred it was scary.

That night they went to sleep soundlessly and peacefully. Clay refused to sleep saying she had gotten too much of it. But when Simon asked her what the real reason was her answer surprised him, " because finally reality is better than my dreams"

His heart warmed at that answer. After coaxing her to sleep, he went to sleep himself. He dreamt of nothing but pure black. It was an agonisingly slow and quiet night.

o.0.o

When he woke up a nurse was already in the room and shuffling about, checking bandages and monitors. His eyes fluttered and he saw Clary was awake too. There was something about her, she looked different. The nurse walked over to him " the anaesthetic has worn off now, she is normal and she has been given the all clear to go home"

" Awesome, when?" Simon said in a half groggy voice.

" Whenever"

Simon nodded and she continued to shuffle about. He waited until she left to walk over to Clary. Clary smiled, " How's your shoulder?" Simon asked her,

" sore but ill get over it" she said with a smirk. Simon bent down and kissed her cheek. She sighed and then Simon said, " When do you want to go home?"

Clary looked at him, " Where is home?"

Simon looked at her confused for a second. Then it clicked, because she was an orphan she wanted to know where she was supposed to go. " I don't know but your coming back to mine for a few days at the least"

She nodded and then Simon's phone rang. It was his mum. He pressed the answer button and his mum's voice sounded shaky.

"Mum? Whats wrong?" Simon said.

His mum hesitated, " Simon? Please don't be upset or make Clary upset. This is going to be hard"

_**What do you think is happening? Tell me what you thought of this chapter… please!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Its a bit late but the good news is: I fixed my laptop so I can definitely update more like I said. Bad news is : this chapter might be a bit boring to you….**_

" What is it mum? Just tell me please" Simon pleaded. He looked back at Clary whose eyes were wide. She really wanted to know obviously.

" Clary's been adopted" Simons mum said slowly and quietly. Simon was about to say something when his mum interrupted.

" I got a call from the orphanage and they said that a couple would like to adopt her. They have three kids already but they've always wanted four but they couldn't get another one so they wanted to adopt. They told the orphanage that they felt sorry for her and want to show her a nice life. They live in Miami so that wouldn't be that far. You could still be together and do all that young couple stuff. She has to go to this family, she probably wont get another chance like this and she has been warned that if she doesn't go she will go spend the rest of her life in a rehab centre. Because of the things shes been through"

Simon sighed, " Am I supposed to tell her that? Mum I cant do it"

" Honey, you can do it. Just tell her in the best way possible"

With saying that his mum hung up. He turned around to face Clary. She was frowning, " What cant you tell me?"

Simon sighed and walked over to her bed. She shuffled over for him to lay with her. He climbed in and held her in his arms, " Please don't be angry at me"

" Why would I be angry with you Simon?" Clary asked,

" Because mum just told me that you've been…. Adopted"

Clary was silent. He felt something wet seep through the thin material of his shirt. He moved his head and saw Clary was wiping her eyes. " Where am I going?"

" To Miami. Its not far from my house, so we can still visit each other and do stuff. They have three kids already and they heard about you and want to show you what a nice life they can give you"

" Great. Their kids will think im some kind of freak"

" No they wont and if they do, I can come over and teach them otherwise"

Clary laughed, " When do I have to go?"

" I don't know, but lets just enjoy ourselves until then okay?"

Clary nodded. Then she sat up, and put her arms under his. She couldn't lift her arms that well. Simon imagined it would hurt like hell if she did. Simon moved so that Clary's back was against his chest and she lay between his legs. Simon wanted to take all her pain away and let her be happy for once. He knew he could give her happiness but it would be a struggle. There was too much pain to just spread happiness in a month. It would probably take years or something like that. He just hoped she loved him for that long.

o.0.o

It was late afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Simon didn't move as he didn't want to make Clary move. Simon said come in and a middle aged man and woman walked in slowly. The woman had short black hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a white button down shirt with jeans and black boots. The man beside her had the same black hair and slightly duller blue eyes. He wore an important looking suit and his hair was slicked back. The woman smiled and walked forward, followed by her husband,

" Hello, im Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband Robert. We are Clarissa's new foster parents I guess"

The woman, Maryse outstretched a hand and Simon took it. She offered it to Clary but Clary didn't take it, instead she smiled weakly. Robert stood beside his wife and held out his hand to them. Again Simon took it but Clary didn't. Robert slightly frowned and then he spoke, " How are Clarissa?"

" Its Clary. Im very sore and tired" Clary said in a defence tone. Simon knew that she wouldn't just warm up to them like that, she had trust issues and the only people she trusted were Simon and Maia. It would take a while for her to trust them. After all they were taking her away from everything here, that she had spent years to make better.

Robert smiled and the air got tense and it felt really awkward. He didn't know what to say to make things better. Then Maryse spoke, " Well Simon, Clary. I think it would be best if she left with us as soon as she can?" she asked it as a question.

Clary looked up at her new mother with a look of defiance and woman fury. Clary had wanted to spend time with her mother for a long time and this woman was walking into her life, hoping to fill the empty space in Clary's heart that had been missing for ages.

" I would really appreciate it if I could spend a couple more days with Simon. If you would let me" Clary said. Mainly to Maryse and a little directed at Robert.

Maryse closed her eyes, " Of course honey. Whatever you like. It would be selfish and rude of us to come and take you away right now" she said smiling.

Clary looked at her and smiled, "Thankyou"

Maryse smiled. " Well, we best be going. Gotta put dinner on the table for the rest of the kids. But we'll be back again tomorrow"

Clary nodded and they both turned to leave. The door closed and clary turned to face Simon.

" They seem nice" Simon said,

" Maybe too nice" said Clary suspiciously. Simon laughed and pulled her close. He watched as Clary's eyes fluttered and her lips parted. He wanted to kiss her so bad then but his mind told him he would hurt her, " Clary I cant. Ill hurt you"

Clary continued her seductive hold of his shoulders and left soft kisses along his jaw line, " Im not a fragile piece of glass. Im not going to break you know"

Before Simon had a chance to protest, her lips were on his. They were surprisingly warm and incredibly soft. He had forgotten how much he had missed the texture of her lips. His lips moved with hers and he felt a numbness in his hands as they touched her cheeks. It was the first time in like forever. He realized just how much he _had _missed them. He felt a light touch in his hair and then he heard clary wince. He pulled away from her, " What happened?" he asked her.

" Nothing, im fine"

" Are you sure?"

Clary nodded but Simon wasn't convinced. He kissed her cheek, " I think that will do us for today" he told her, smiling.

Clary sighed and laid down against him again. He pulled her close saw her eyes fluttering. She was exhausted, it was obvious. " Go to sleep Clary"

She looked up at him and smiled. She snuggled her head into Simons arm and he held her as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Simon stayed awake thinking. Maybe Clary was right about Maryse and Robert. They were too nice. Would they stay true to their word? Would they let Clary come back and forth to see him?

_**Please review! Thanks people who read this story:D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for the reviews guys:D I just lost an afternoon of typing to maths tutoring!:/ I hate maths so much! If you know why I need to know the angles of triangles, PLEASE tell me!**_

Clary woke up with a start. She had a dream that was trying to run away

from her dad, she was running through a swamp being followed by alligators who tormented her into slipping in the mud. She felt Simon's hand on her arm. She looked up at him and saw he was awake, his eyes on her already, " Are you watching me sleep? Again?" Clary asked him, smiling like she was on happy gas.

" Yes, something about alligators and a swamp?" Simon raised his eyebrows.

" How do you know that?" Clary asked him.

" You know that you talk in your sleep right?"

Clary sighed and said yes. " Whats the time?"

Clary watched Simon pull out his phone and press a button, " 9a.m"

" That would have to be the longest ive slept in till"

Simon laughed. " You know this is our last day right?"

Clary looked up at him again, " I know. Im sorry. For putting you through all of this"

" God woman. You apologize for the weirdest things sometimes! But its fine, I don't mind"

Clarys lips pulled back into a smile, " No I don't, I was trying to hang up the phone you know?"

" I know. Part of me wanted you to but most of me wanted you not to"

" Why wouldn't you want me to?" Clary asked him confused

" So Id know if you were okay or not. Like when the line went quiet I got super worried"

" Well, im fine now arent I?", Clary half asked, half told him.

" Yes, your fine now" Simon said.

o.0.o

It was midday now and Clary had been exhausted all day. Her shoulder was getting better, when she took deep breaths it didn't hurt as much as it first did. A nurse came in and told her it was time for physical therapy. Only because she was still there. Simon walked with her to a carpeted room. She looked around, It had people doing all sorts of things like learning to use their legs, their arms and doing exercises. The nurse led her to a chair. Simon stood beside her as she was told to lift her arms as far as she could. She could only get them to go straight until it hurt. The nurse wrote down something and then stood in front of her, " Reach out to me please"

Clary moved her arms forward and reached out to the nurse. She wrote something down again. " okay Clary, you are free to go but ive written down some exercises that you definitely have to do everyday, when you wake up for at least a week. Then you can do them twice a week and then once and by then your shoulder should be back to normal. All in all your recovery time should be around three weeks or four at the most. I'll call your parents and tell them you can come home now"

Clary stood up, " no, im going home with Simon first and then to their house"

" oh, okay. Well I have to call them and tell them where he lives and his number and all that okay?"

Clary nodded. Simon led her back to the room and Clary sat on the bed. A

nurse came in and handed her, her clothes. The nurse helped her into a pair of jeans and a green t- shirt with her black connies. She helped to brush Clary's hair and put it into a loose bun on the top of her head. Clary said thankyou as the other nurse came in, holding a piece of paper.

" I just got off the phone with Maryse. She gave you permission to stay with Simon until tomorrow afternoon. I gave her his address and phone numbers if she wants to talk to you and she will be there to pick you up at four in the afternoon. She said something about taking you shopping or something"

Clary rolled her eyes and sighed, " thankyou. For everything"

The nurse nodded and helped carry her stuff outside the door. A cab was waiting outside for them. Simon helped her into the cab and then slid in beside her. She heard a beep from the fare box and then they were driving. Simon draped an arm around her shoulders, she was about to face him when a light kiss was placed on her cheek. She looked at him and smiled when he pulled away. She lifted her arms to wrap them around his shoulders but regretted the decision. She winced as searing, throbbing pain shot through her shoulder and settled in her fingertips. Clary dropped them and instead put them around his waist.

They drove for another fifteen minutes and then they pulled into Simons driveway where his mum was standing in the doorway waiting for them.

Simon helped her gently out of the car and into the house. He paid the cab driver and then Simon took her to her bedroom.

" do you need anything babe?"

Clary smiled. " yes"

" what is it?" he asked,

" you. Just you. Nothing else" clary said smiling bigger.

Simon laughed and walked over to her. He got under the covers and moved her so her head rest on his chest. His hand rested on her fiery red hair and soon he heard her start to sleep. Maryse and Robert lightwood would be

here tomorrow afternoon to get her and take her away from him. Once again, she would be just out of reach. He soon drifted off to sleep himself and dreamt of Clary once again. His nights were full of Clary dreams.

Simon woke up and felt a cold space where Clary had once been. He sat up and looked around the room for her. He found her sitting on the window couch. Her knees up to her chest, she was staring out the window at the sky. He quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of her before she noticed. Then he walked to the bathroom and put his contacts in, and walked back to Clary. He sat beside her, " what are you doing?" he asked,

" watching the sun rise. Its beautiful. So many colours and lights" she said like it was something nobody else could ever see. After everything she still

had a positive and unique outlook on everything in life. Always.

" I love you so much Clary, its not funny" Simon told her.

"I love you too Simon, you gave my life meaning again" she said to him.

Simon smiled and put his arms around her. " how are your arms today?"

" they almost feel like normal but I cant lift them all the way yet"

" show?" Simon asked.

She lifted her arms and they got straight in front of her and either side of her. " good work Clary"

She smiled and continued to stare at the sunrise. He kissed her cheek " your amazing" he said to her.

She laughed, " why am I amazing?"

" just the way you look at things. I mean look at your life and whats happened in the past month and you can still look at anything like it's a piece of gold"

Her cheeks grew hot as she blushed. Simons mum came in "breakfast!"

Simon helped her up and they walked hand in hand to the dining room. On the table were bacon, eggs, toast, juice, hot milos and green apples. Simon

spoke, " are you trying to fatten us up so you can eat us or something mum?"

" yes Simon im going to eat you" she said rolling her eyes.

Simon scrunched up his nose, " eww" he muttered and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Clary was the last to finish her breakfast. When she did, the phone rang. Simons mum got up and answered it. She looked at the time. It was 10am. Clary listened in to the conversation, " oh hi!… yes she is just finishing her breakfast…. Yes….. Okay… ooohhh…. Yep… alright see you then…. Bye"

Simon raised his eyebrows at his mum, " what was that all about?"

Simons mum mainly looked at clary and spoke, " that was Maryse. She wanted to know if you were awake. She said that she's taking you shopping for some clothes and stuff and she will be here before dinner at like 5"

Clary nodded and sighed. Simon grabbed her hand, " don't worry. You'll be fine. If you want ill come shopping with you and help you get settled in?" he said it as a question.

" are you sure? I don't want to be a fuss" clary said smiling at him.

" yeah! Shopping and dinner with the new folks. Im joking about the dinner part though you know" he said laughing.

" I know. Thank you Si"

" all good" he said as he stood and kissed her forehead. Simons mum made a gagging sound and then laughed. Simon frowned at her as she left the room.

" so what are we going to do today?" simon asked her as he helped her up from the table.

" I don't know about you but im going to take a shower" clary said.

" let me join you. I think I smell" he said smiling.

" I think so too" She told him.

He acted shocked and then smiled and walked after her to his room. Clary walked into her room and changed into her white bikini that Simon had brought her. She turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up. Then Simon walked in with his boardies. They were black, her heart raced as he grabbed her hand. She could see the v of his hips. He walked her into the shower and the warm water hit them. It felt surprisingly warm. She washed her hair and Simon scrubbed his. Bubbles fell down his neck and over his biceps. They washed themselves and somehow seeing Simon in the shower with bubbles stuck to him made her shudder. "are you okay?" Simon asked her.

" yeah, you look so attractive covered in bubbles" clary told him.

" oh really?" he said in a seductive tone. Before she could react he was holding her in the middle of the water. The water bouncing off his lashes, he bent down and kissed her so agonizingly slowly. His hands pressing into her back pulling her closer. This had always been one of Clary's fantasies. To be kissed slowly in the rain. This wasn't the rain but it was close enough to it. Like hot rain. He kissed her again but even slower. She frowned, stopped and pulled away from him. " whats wrong Clary?" he asked her.

" why are you going so slow? I thought you'd waited ages for me to be able to kiss you like before and now its like if you go faster I could dissapear"

" I have waited ages for this. Im just teasing you. Do you want to get some serious kissing on?"

Clary laughed and nodded. Then Simon spoke, " remember this later. You asked for it" he said smiling. He pushed her up against the shower wall and picked her up. Her legs clenched around his waist and they were pressed tightly together. Simon smiled and kissed her fast and hard. He shifted her and his hands went under her thighs and held her. She made a noise and wrapped her arms around Simons neck and in his hair. He made the same soft noise he did every time she tugged on his hair. It made her laugh as he kissed her neck and nipped her ear. He kissed the crook of her neck and she shuddered. She tilted her head back as he kissed her throat and the hollow in her collarbone.

Clary's legs tightened around Simons waist. She could hear Simons hard breathing between kisses and her own heart pounding in her chest. She was sure Simon could hear it too. It was that loud. Then she heard Simon's mum call out " Simon? I need to talk to you!"

Simon let his lips linger on hers for a minute and then let it go hesitantly. He reached behind him and turned the shower off. He put Clary down gently on the shower floor and kissed her cheek once more before he left. Clary watched him go sadly. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed in her skinny jeans and a cream singlet with socks ready for her boots. She dried her hair and brushed it. Leaving it loose, she sat in her wardrobe and looked at the clock in there. It was midday. She only had five hours left in this place.

She might never get to come back again. What if Maryse never let her come back to see Simon? What if their kids were rude to her? She picked up her backpack she came here with and started packing her things. She picked up her bras and stuff and put them neatly into the bag. The next thing she picked up was one of the dresses that Simon had bought her. It was beautiful. She felt her eyes prick with tears but she held them back. She continued to pack and soon she had everything packed in three bags in the middle of the room. She sat among them and brought her knees up to her chest and tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back any longer. They flowed freely down her cheeks as she cried hard and harder still. How was she going to cope with this new family of hers?

_**Don't forget to review!:D **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for reviewing!:D if you want more chapters review and give me some feeback…. ENJOY!**_

Simon's mum stopped talking and Simon was relieved. He could hear Clary crying. he looked desperately to his mum. " go. But remember what I said"

He jumped up and sprinted down the hallway and burst into Clary's room. Thank god she had finished talking. He didn't think he could of lasted any longer. She had given him the sex talk. Talk about awkward. She had heard Simon's noise and Clarys and gotten suspicious. After he had told her they were only making out in the shower she gave him the talk.

He quickly ran over to the wardrobe and saw her. She was a small lump on the ground. She was holding her knees to her chest with three bags packed around her. She was dressed and her hair done. Simon walked over to her and put his arms around her and stroked her hair. He knew why she was crying. " its okay Clary. Everything will be fine and you always have your phone"

She looked up at him and smiled faintly, " I love you Simon"

" I love you too Clary. Always will" he said as he kissed her forehead. Simons mum came in. Simon groaned and tilted his head back against the draws.

" don't worry Simon. Im not here to continue. I was just coming to see if clary was okay"

Clary spoke, " im fine. Thankyou"

Simons mum nodded and gave simon a sharp look. It made Simon flinch as she smiled and walked away. Clary looked up at him, " so what were talking about before?"

Simon shuddered as he remembered what she had said, _always wear a condom Simon, who cares if shes on the pill. Wear one!_

" umm…well… she ummm…. Gave me the sex talk" Simon stuttered.

Clary smiled, " why?"

" she heard us"

Clary gasped, " what'd she say?"

" do I have to repeat it?" simon whined, clary nodded.

" why?" simon demanded.

" because ive never heard it before" she said looking away.

" are you serious? You've never heard the sex talk before?" simon asked, shocked. She shook her head.

" so you don't how I make you pregnant and where babies come from?"

Clary laughed. " how you make me pregnant? How do you know you will be the father of my child?"

" because," he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, " when im around you my heart beats faster and butterflies are in my stomach and its those moments when I feel my heart fluttering in my chest that I know that you're my girl and I will never let you go. Never. Because I know you're my one and only. When I marry you I will make you the happiest woman in the world and we will have a little family like a normal married couple"

Clary felt her tears come back, " really? How come you didn't use if in that sentence. You seem so sure"

" Clary Fray, there is no ifs in our lives. There is only when's." he said smiling.

" Simon I love you so much" she said and she broke down in tears.

" I love you too babe"

o.0.o

It was now 5 in the afternoon. Clary and Simon laid on the bed, their legs intertwined and their hands together. They were staring at each other. Clary tilted her head back as Simon leant in for a kiss. His lips were lingering and full of sadness. It was a sad kiss. He was getting ready to let her go. It made her want to cry. Then there was a knock on the door and Simon's mum walked in followed by Maryse. Simon broke away from her slowly and very hesitantly. He didn't want to leave her. But he knew he had too. Maryse sighed, " young love"

Simons mum laughed and told Simon to get up. He did but still held Clary's hand. Maryse cleared her voice, " ready to go Clary?"

Clary looked at her, " as ready as I'll ever be"

Maryse smiled as Clary and Simon walked to the wardrobe. Simon picked up two of her bags and Clary took her backpack which was light. She slung it on the wrong shoulder and pain shot through her arm. She cursed and winced as she changed shoulders. " are you alright?" simon asked her.

She nodded, " wrong shoulder" she smiled and Simon looked at her sadly. Together they walked back out. Simons mum led the way to the door, Maryse popped open the boot and simon put the bags in there and slammed It shut.

Simons mum beckoned him over. " you know you cant go with her right?"

" what? Why?" simon whispered loudly.

" because if you go with her, its going to be harder to let her go when you leave. It will save you a lot of heartache Simon"

" what am I supposed to say? Oh I cant go anymore because ill be sad later?" simon said to his mum.

" tell her I need your help with the bills. They are overdue now and I cant figure them out"

Simon knew she was right. She was always right. Every decision she made had taken a turn for the better and turned out good. Simon sighed. He walked back over to Clary and stood in front of her. " clary im really sorry. But I cant come with you. Mum needs help with the bills, we are in so much debt its not funny. I wish I could come with you and help you. Clary I love you okay?" simons eyes glistened as he saw clary's start to glisten as well.

Before he knew it clary had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard but slow. He held her hips and kissed her back. He could taste salt as their tears fell. " its okay Simon. I'll be fine on my own" she said as they pulled away.

" are you sure? What about your shoulder?"

" ill be fine Si. You saw me this morning. Following doctors orders"

" okay, ill call you tonight alright?" Simon told her.

She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she got into the car. Black leather seats and a fur dashboard. Okay. Maryse started the car. " isabelle's idea. Not mine" she said smiling.

Clary smiled, " who is Isabelle?"

" oh my daughter. She is the same age as you. you'll meet her soon"

Clary smiled again. She wound down the window and saw Simon was staring right at her with a weak smile on his face. Maryse pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the road. Clary blew simon a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it to his heart. She smiled as he waved and then she waved. Then maryse rounded a corner and she could no longer see Simon anymore. Her heart ached already.

Then Maryse spoke, " so, how long have you been together?"

" about a month now"

" aww that's nice. You two are very cute together"

" thankyou" clary smiled.

Then Clary asked " oh umm, is there anything I should know about your family or stuff?"

" oh yes, umm izzy doesn't like people going into her room and Alec is the eldest. He's 18 and just realized he is a homosexual so If your around him please don't bring it up unless he talks about it first. Max Is 9 and a bit curious. He tends to ask very personal questions so if he does and you don't want to answer that's fine. Just tell him you cant answer. And that's about it"

Clary nodded. They drove for another half an hour before they pulled into the shops. The carpark was almost full so it took them another ten minutes to find an empty space. Then her phone rumbled in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a text message, from Simon. It was short but it was amazing and sweet. Her lips spread into a smile and her heart warmed in her chest as she read it:

_I miss you. There is no word that can possibly describe how f***ing beautiful you are, I think its gonna burst out of me how much I love you. I don__'__t think I could live without you in my life . I love you to death. I honestly would die for you. _

Clary smiled as she pressed reply, _I miss you too babe. I love you so much and nothing will ever come between us. Ever. If you miss me look at that picture you took ages ago okay. Its my wallpaper now. I love you Xoxoxoxo _

_I love you more than anything else in the world. It is now my wallpaper too__J_

_Simon, being serious now. If things get too hard at this new home would I be able to come back to you again?_

_Clary, you will always be welcome here. It things get too hard there I will personally walk there and yell at them and bring you home with me and make you stay and if the police come I will fight them. 3_

_Thanks. And guess what? My new brother is 18 and gay. Sister is my age and angry at everything and another brother is 9 and asks very personal questions__L_

_Well just ignore the 9 year old and stay clear of the girl but I would definitely try to make friends with the gay dude. Gay people are nice._

_Haha well I have to go now. Maryse is insisting we hurry up. Love you si!_

_Love you too babe. Have fun333_

Clary didn't reply and her phone remained silent. Maryse dragged her around the shops, picking out things that were way too big or a bit slutty. Clary picked things out herself that were cheap. Maryse bought them for her and soon she had five big bags of stuff. Bikini's, dresses, shorts, skirts, singlets, T -shirts, boots, sandals, sunglasses, jumpers, pajamas and a bunch of bras and undies and her feminine supplies. She was sure she could last the rest of her life with this stuff.

Then they were on their way home. Clary was silent while Maryse talked about her husband and her kids. When she pulled down a street Clary realized that every single house was massive. Then she pulled into a cream stone driveway and a massive house. It was the biggest house she had ever seen. Balconies lined the top. Big shiny windows, she could see the reflection of water on the roof on one of the balconies and figured it was an indoor pool. This family was rich.

The car horn beeped and four people came running out of the door. A tall skinny guy, a little boy, a beautiful looking girl with striking blue eyes and long black hair and a short man with greying hair and a little bit of a beard.

Maryse walked her over to the group of people and introduced her.

" Clary this is Alec, Isabelle, Max and Robert"

Alec outstretched a hand and clary took it and he shook it lightly. Isabelle came forward and hugged her and Clary sheepishly hugged her back and max hugged her too. Robert shook her hand.

They were a lot nicer than she had expected. Clary carried her backpack and three bags. Alec went over and helped his mum carry the rest of her bags. Maryse led the way through the house. It was gigantic with big black marble coloums and a double stair case with a hanging chandelier in the middle of the room. Clary gawked at it and Isabelle laughed. She instantly stopped her gawking and silently followed them along a long corridor. The walls were grey and the carpet was white. Maryse stopped at a door with artistic patterns on it. She swung it open and the room before her took her breath away.

Before her was a massive room. Bigger than the one at Simons. It was like three of them. It had a big window with a big couch at the edge, it was open and the wind billowed the pink curtains that lined every window in the room. In the middle was a massive, elegant looking bed with a million fluffy pillows, a throwover black blanket and a cream bedspread with a mini couch at the foot of the bed. Beside it was two white bedside tables with lamps on either one. A black fluffy rug was beside the bed near the window and a big wooden bookcase stood in the corner. Beside the window was a study corner with a big desk complete with an ipod dock with speakers, books, pens and pencils and a couple of sketch pads. And beside that was an easel with a couple of canvases. Some more were stacked in the corner with a million paints and brushes. They obviously knew about what she liked. What else did they know?

_**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please!:D**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Well here is the next chapter…. Im sorry that I forgot to update earlier but I had food poisoning and I couldn't really do anything…. Sorry!**_

Maryse walked in and put the bags down on the bed, Alec did also and then Maryse excused herself and said she had to cook dinner. Alec stayed with her. Clary walked inside the room and put her bag down gently on the bed with the others. She walked over to the window and saw it had a view of the ocean. It was amazing. She saw the windows could open and she could easily walk out onto the roof. She made a mental note that she would sit out there later and call Simon. Then Alec spoke, " Do you want me to give you a tour of the house?"

She didn't know why but she had expected him to have a lisp but he didn't.

" Yes please, if you don't mind"

" No problem" Alec smiled and led her to a door in the top corner of the room. He opened the door and behind it was a massive bathroom. A double brown tiled shower in the corner and a double basin in the middle and then in the corner of the other side was a massive spa looking bathtub with two smaller columns and two small steps to get into the bath. There was a big mirror on one wall and flowers on either side. Alec kept walking and opened a sparkly pink curtain. On the either side was the biggest cupboard she had ever seen. Wooden floors with a white carpet in the middle. A fancy light hung from the ceilling. There was a mini stage at the back of the room.

" Hey Clary. Get up on the stage"

Clary walked up to it cautiously and stood in the middle. Alec walked over to the wall and pushed a green button. Then all of a sudden the stage started moving. Clary staggered a bit to regain her balance after it jolted into action. Alec laughed as the stage turned around to face five mirrors

with lights. It was amazing. Then Alec pushed the button again and it stopped moving. He reached for Clary's hand but she jerked it away back towards her. She knew he was just trying to be nice and help her down but she didn't know him and she certainly didn't trust him yet.

Alec put up his hands in defeat. " okay, sorry"

Clary stared at him. Why was he so nice? " no Alec, im sorry. I didn't mean it like that, its just something I do to new people"

" its okay. That woman that you used to live with told us about your apologizing. There is no need to apologize every time you do something wrong. Nobody's going to hurt you here okay?"

Clary nodded and Alec held out his hand again. This time she took it and he helped her down. Then he started whispering in her ear, " by the way. Im the nice one here" he pulled back and smiled.

He had a nice smile. Clary smiled as Alec let go of her hand and led her out of the room and down a hall to a door in front of hers. He opened the door and stepped in. " this is my room" and gestured with his hands. An even bigger bed was in the corner and the same window but with black curtains. He had a little study corner and a bookcase. One of the walls had a blown up picture. In it was a guy with a nose piercing and multicoloured streaks in his black hair. He had big brown eyes and black tatooes lining his arms and across his chest. Beside him stood Alec, his bright blue eyes shining and a big smile on his face. Alec caught her looking, " my boyfriend. Its my favourite picture" he said shyly.

" aww. Whats his name?" clary asked him. Hoping Alec would be interested in talking to her about his sexuality. Maryse had said that he usually didn't talk about it and was very fragile with the topic.

" magnus. Magnus bane but I call him Mag" he said looking at the picture,

" I like his hair. Its very colourful" Clary said smiling.

" yeah, I like it too. He changes it all the time though. Right now its bright blue with purple streaks", he paused and looked at her, " you know, you're the first person that has ever asked about him and said something nice"

Clary's mouth dropped open, " really? What about your family?"

" their still trying to get their heads around the fact that im gay but they never ask about him or talk about it. So I guess you're the only one"

Clary blushed and looked at the picture again. " would you mind if I drew that sometime?"

" go ahead. It'll give you something to do" he said smiling.

Clary smiled as Alec led her out of the room. He led her down the hall again and stopped at another door. It was pink with a sign on it that said no boys allowed. She figured it was Isabelle's room. " she must be in one of her moods again. She puts this sign out when she wants to be left alone. But never mind her, she is just a cranky bum"

Clary smiled as Alec kept leading her around the house. She noticed every now and then was a painting of some sort. They were excellent paintings. They came to another door that had a poster of a transformer on the door.

" and Max's room" Alec pushed the door open and found another transformers poster in the middle of the wall. Their figurines lined the walls and in the corner was a bike that transformed into one. " is he obsessed or something?"

Alec laughed, " yeah, he never shuts up about them so you can just tune him out. We all do it"

Then Alec led her down another hallway. It opened up into a big hall like room. A massive stage in the back with black velvet curtains. Wooden floors and the biggest chandelier Clary had ever seen hung from the ceiling. Speakers lined the walls and a big screen hung from a wall. " it's the party room" Alec said. Wow!

He led her down another hallway and there was a hole in the wall. It was covered by a plastic lid. She looked at Alec questioningly and he laughed. He opened it and she saw it was a slide. He got in and said come on. He slid down into the dark hole and clary heard him shout up to her to come down. She took a deep breath and got into the slide. It was unbelievably dark but she sucked it up and pushed herself down. The lid closed behind her as she slid down the slide.

She slid down into a bright room and saw Alec standing in front of her. He held out a hand and she took it as he pulled her up. She said thankyou and he smiled. Then she saw what the room looked like. In the corner there was a massive flat screen tv with very comfy looking chairs and drink holders. Beside that was a movie snack bar. Jars of lollies and soft drink cans in a mini fridge lined the side wall. It was a cute setup. Then in a doorway were five moving chairs. A rope pulled them up to the ceiling. A pool table and futsal table was in another corner and artwork hung off the walls.

" this room is so cool" Clary said.

" yeah I know, its my second favourite place"

" whats your favourite place?" Clary asked him.

" my room" he said laughing.

Clary smiled as he led her out of the door and came to the entrance to the room again. He showed her the kitchen and the lounge room, the dining room, the pool room and the balconies.

" and this is the end of the tour. I hope you like it here, Clary. Ill leave you to get settled and ill come and get you when its dinner okay?"

Clary nodded and smiled as she watched Alec go. He was really nice. Clary didn't bother to unpack now. She couldn't be bothered. She walked over to the desk and looked at the books on the bookcase. None of them interested her at all. She put a canvas on the easel and then sat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. She sat there and stared at everything in the room. Then Alec walked in and sat beside her, "you okay?"

Clary smiled. He really was nice, " yeah, im just thinking?"

" about?….."

" my life. Everything"

Alec was quiet for a few seconds, " was it really as bad as what ive been told?"

Clary looked at him. " what were you told?"

" I was told that he hit you and stuff like that and you were in hospital a few times because of it but you never told anyone about it"

" yeah. That sounds right"

" can I ask why you never told anyone?" Alec said to her.

Clary looked at him to the bedspread, " I never told anyone anything because he said if I did he would kill everyone I cared about and save me for last, so I knew he was coming"

" what a dick. Sorry for the language" Alec said.

" its okay, I know he is"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then alec spoke again, " oh right, I was meant to tell you that dinner is ready"

She smiled as Alec led her to the dining room. He had reserved a seat for her beside him. Isabelle sat in front of her and Max in front of Alec and Maryse and Robert at either end. The table was full of food. Bread - rolls, chicken, potato, pasta, vegetables. This was more food than Clary could eat in a week. How could they afford all of this?

Bowls were passed around the table and Clary took a bit of pasta, a bit of potato and a bread - roll. Everyone looked at her as she took a bit of pasta on her fork. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed. Robert laughed, " its okay honey. You can eat your food. We were all just wondering why you didn't take any chicken?"

Clary cleared her voice, " I.. I don't eat meat. im sorry"

Robert laughed again, " that's fine. Neither does Isabelle."

Isabelle nodded and smiled at Clary. Clary waited until Alec and Isabelle had eaten something to start eating herself. The pasta was amazing! Everything was amazing. When everyone had finished clary helped Maryse do the dishes. Turns out they had a dishwasher. So clary helped stack the dishes. Clary yawned and covered her mouth quickly. Maryse saw her and smiled, " go to bed Clary. You look really tired. Some sleep will do you good"

" are you sure? You don't need me anymore?"

" no. its fine. Ill manage, you go get some rest. Good night"

" night, and thankyou for the dinner. It was amazing"

" thankyou"

She walked out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. with a sigh she took her backpack into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower when she was blasted with freezing cold water. She screamed as it hit her and looked at herself. She was completely soaked and then she looked to see who had hit her. Max ran past her with a water gun giggling. He closed and slammed the door. She quickly dropped to the ground and opened her backpack where her sketchbook was. She opened it and everything inside was dripping wet. Her bras and undies. Her pajamas. She found her sketchbook in the side that was most wet. She grabbed It and it fell apart in her hands.

Her eyes started to water and prick as tears fell from her cheeks. She had spent a long time drawing those pictures. Pictures of patterns, the beach, her mother. Everything was gone. She clutched it to her chest and started to cry. She sat on the floor shivering and crying. She heard the door open and she looked up to see Alec. " what happened? Why are you soaking wet? Wait… did max get you?"

She nodded slowly and Alec came over with a blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and his eyes found the sketchbook. " did he just wreck that?"

She nodded again. Alec stood up and jogged out the door. He returned a second later with Max.

Alec pushed him forward and Max looked at him angrily. " go on Max, apologize. You ruined her things"

Max looked at the floor with his arms crossed. " im sorry Clary, for ruining your things"

He came over and hugged her. Clary hugged him back. " its okay Max"

He walked back out of the room and Alec came back over to her. " im really sorry about him. He can be a douche sometimes. Come on, take a hot shower"

Clary nodded as Alec left her. She followed him out of the bathroom and grabbed another bag. She locked the door behind him to make sure nobody would come in again. She undressed and got into the shower. It was nice and warm and she stood under it and started to cry again. Would he do bad things to her all the time? She was miserable here and she knew nothing would change that. The only nice person here was Alec but he couldn't do much to prevent her getting unhappy.

Would Clary ever get to be happy here? Or would her life here take a turn for the worse?

_**REVIEW? PLEASE?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thankyou for your reviews, but please keep them coming! Sorry for not updating though, I had a rough week**_

Clary sat on the roof in the warm night air. Bright stars dotted the sky and the moonlight shined on the ocean waves as they rolled into shore. The

occasional sea gull screeched but it was kind of soothing to hear them. Her knees up to her chest tightly and her head on her knees, a tear slid down her cheek. She hated to admit it but she was miserable here in this castle like house. Max had made her cry on her first night and ruined her sketches, she had embarrassed herself more than once already and Isabelle thought nothing of her.

Her phone rumbled in her pocket. She took it out and Simon's name flashed on the screen. She wrapped her jumper closer to her body and pressed the answer button.

" I miss you!" she said.

" I miss you too, I love you as well. How are you holding up?" his voice rang through the phone like music to her ears. It made her smile.

" not good Simon"

" what? Why? What did those people do to my girlfriend?" simon said half yelling.

" well you were right about Alec, he is really nice and so far the only person that I feel comfortable around. And isabelle must think im weird or something, and max oh my god Si!"

" what? What did he do?"

" well you know my backpack with all my pajamas and sketchbook in it?"

" yeahhh…" he said slowly.

" well I went to go have a shower and I picked it up and walked into the bathroom and then he soaked me with ice cold water and it completely soaked everything in my bag, including my book. I got it out and it crumpled and fell apart in my hands" clary said her voice choking as she tasted salt. Tears were coming.

" don't worry clary. Ill send you another one"

" no simon, don't worry about it. Ive got a whole stack of them here"

" oh. So they know about your talents?"

" yes Simon" she said laughing. Simon could always make her laugh even when she was so upset.

" so….. What have you been doing?"

" Alec gave me a tour. it's massive. I thought the house was a castle!"

" serious?! I want to live in a castle. It'd be cool. But have you been crying?"

" how do you know?" clary asked.

" clary im your boyfriend. I know when you've been crying. I can hear it in your voice"

" to tell you the truth yes I have" clary told him

" why? Clary tell me" simon asked her.

" oh simon, Im miserable here. Ive already embarrassed myself a million times this afternoon. Its only my first night and something of mine that has been with me with everything is now a pile of saggy white crap in the bin. I hate it here and I want to come home. Home is with you and I want you here with me"

" its going to be okay. We have to arrange something tomorrow. Ask If you can come to the park tomorrow. Ill meet you there?"

" okay. Ill ask but what if she says no?"

" then ill march over there and kidnap you in my arms and carry you to the park where ill kiss you where you like it and hold you and beat up everyone who looks at us twice"

Clary laughed, " and where do you think I like it?"

" I don't think I know it's the crook of your neck and under your ear lobe"

She could hear the smile in his voice.

" oh yeah well you like it when I pull your hair"

" im not even gonna deny that. Cause I know its true"

" well I didn't deny it either" Clary told him.

Simon laughed and his mothers voice rang out in the background. Simon came back " im really sorry Clary but mum's got her work people here. I gotta go. Ill text you in the morning. I love you babe"

" okay then. Love you too bye"

" bye babe"

The phone line went dead as Simon hung up. She sighed and tucked the phone back into her pocket. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked her fingers into the jumper sleeves. She let the wind whip her hair across her face as she stared out to the ocean. Then something bumped onto the roof beside her. She jumped and looked to see what was the thing that had scared her.

It was a big fluffy grey and white cat. It had shiny green eyes like her own. It walked over to her with its tail held high in the air and laid down at her side. It snuggled up to her hip and started purring. She smiled and stroked its fur. It purred more heavily and stayed by her. She continued stroking the cat as she stared out to sea. Then she heard the door click as it closed slowly behind someone. She looked back and saw Alec. He smiled and walked over to her and climbed through the window and sat on the other side of her. She continued to stroke the cat.

" so I heard you talking with Simon"

Butterflies filled her stomach. He had heard everything that she had said.

She looked at him and he was looking at her. " don't worry, im not angry or anything. Its just I came to ask : do you really feel comfortable around me?"

Clary smiled, " well so far you're the only one who has actually listened to me and been nice"

" told you. Im the nice one"

There was awkward silence for a couple of seconds. " well just know that now im your older brother so if you ever need to talk or anything like that I'll listen. After all you're my sister"

Clary looked at him, " how can you accept me so easily? Im the new person that has just walked into your life without your permission and living in your house and taking up more room. Your already calling me your sister and stuff and being really nice"

" actually I wanted another sister or brother. Mine suck. Izzy Is always in her room on the phone or texting and Max is always annoying people so im really on my own. I asked if they could adopt another person and they took me down to the orphanage and I looked at files to choose someone to bring into the family and I saw your profile and read It and felt really bad for you so I chose you. Mum and dad liked the idea as well so yeah… im accepting you because that's just who I am" he said smiling.

" really? Your not just saying that to make me feel better?" Clary asked him.

The cat jumped up and scattered away. Clary frowned and looked back at Alec.

" im not saying it to make you feel better. Im saying it just to let you know that im accepting because I wanted you here"

Clary smiled. Alec put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He smelt like sandalwood. He hugged her tightly and for the first time she hugged him back. They pulled apart and alec walked her to her bed and peeled back the covers for her. " good night Clary. Ill see you in the morning"

Clary nodded and smiled as he turned off the light and closed the door. Clary put her phone on the bedside table and got under the covers. It was surprisingly warm. She closed her eyes and dreams overwhelmed her.

_Simon was standing in the corner of her room. He had red liquid dripping onto the floor. Clary touched his shoulder and he turned around. His throat was slashed, his wrists slit, his shirt bloody and torn. He flung a note at her face as he fell to the ground. She knelt down beside him and held his head, he whispered I love you and his eyes closed. Clary whispered no and then his chest stopped moving. Tears fell from her eyes and then she remembered the paper he had thrown at her. She unfolded it and read it. _

_I know you told him, so I killed him. Your friend with the brown curly hair is next. Remember im saving you for last you bitch. _

_Clary sobbed into her hands as she knelt over Simon__'__s body. _

Then she woke up. Sunlight poured into the room and warmed her freezing cold body. She looked at her phone. She had one new message. It was from Simon. _good morning beautiful. _

Clary smiled huge as she looked at the text over and over again. He really was her prince charming.

Just then the door opened and Alec walked in. " oh good your awake" he said smiling.

Remembering their talk last night Clary smiled at his presence. He came and sat beside her and read her text. " looks like he cares about you a lot"

Clary nodded, " we've been through a lot together".

It was Alec's turn to nod. " do you want to go to the park today?"

So he had heard all of her conversation with Simon. She laughed, " you heard that too? Why were you spying on me?"

" oh I wasn't spying mum said to come check on you and you were on the phone so I decided to listen"

Clary smiled and then the door opened and Max came in the bedroom in batman pajama's. he smiled and plopped himself down on the small couch the end of the bed. " so Clary…. Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Clary nodded and Max asked another question, " have you ever had sex?"

" oh my god Max! no I have not" Clary looked at him shocked. How could he know what it was? , he was only 9 years old.

" are you an alien?" max asked.

" no" clary said.

" are you sure? Ive never known a person with so many scars on them"

Beside her Alec cleared his throat and shot a menacing glance at Max who didn't seem to care.

" Max im pretty sure im not an alien"

" then what happened?" he asked her in such an innocent tone it wasn't funny.

" nothing happened"

" but your covered in them. Something must of happened"

Alec rose to his feet beside her and said, " MAX! leave right now!"

" fine, but im telling mum" he said blowing a raspberry at Alec as he got up

" go ahead, she isn't going to do anything"

Max blew another raspberry as he jogged out of the room. What a nice start to her 16th birthday.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry bout the wait! Been super busy!please review?**_

Alec sat down beside her again, " im really sorry about him"

" its okay" but she knew it was a lie. She suddenly felt very self conscious about her arms and her mid section. She was saved from awkward silence by her phone rumbling on her bedside table. She picked it up and saw Simon's name across the screen and a text.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARY! I LOVE YOU!_

She smiled and pressed reply, _thankyou simon, I love you more_

Her phone didn't rumble again and she put it back on the table. Then a bell rang. " what was that?" Clary asked Alec.

" that's the bell. for breakfast" Alec said getting up.

" you have a bell for breakfast?" she asked quizzically.

" yeah, if mum shouted nobody would hear her"

Clary mouthed oh and followed Alec out of the door. She put her hair into a loose bun, she didn't bother changing she was already in her jeans and a shirt after Max had soaked her pyjama's. Alec led her down to the dining room and on the table was three jugs of orange juice, apple juice and water. Amazing smells filled the air as she saw a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, cereals, baked beans and spaghetti and a fruit platter. Everyone sat in the same places as last night. Max looked at her suspiciously , Then Isabelle joined them and she sat in the same place, right in front of her. " good morning Clary. Do you want to come up to my room after breakfast and ill show you something?" she said with a smile on her face.

" sure"

Isabelle smiled again. Then robert spoke, " Izzy, you better not be planning something rude"

" im not dad. Im being nice"

Robert looked at her again and gave her a warning look. Isabelle however, ignored it completely. Again clary waited until everyone had started eating to start herself. She only ate two pieces of toast and an apple with some water. Nobody questioned her like last night. Isabelle waited patiently for Clary to finish her breakfast. As soon as Clary had set down her fork isabelle had jumped up from the table and grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs and down the hallway to the pink door with the sign. When she swung the door open clary was amazed at what it looked like.

The walls were painted a hot pink with black patterns on them and white shelves lined one wall. Her bed was black with a fluffy pink throwover blanket. In front of her bed was a very fluffy looking pink carpet and a massive white teddy bear sat in the corner holding a pink rose. In the corner instead of a desk like everyone else, was a make up studio. A massive dresser with a mirror lined with lights was perched above the dresser. Four shelves were either side of the mirror and they had a million bottles of nail polish. Make up filled the desk and some even on the floor.

Isabelle led her into her wardrobe and blindfolded her.

" Clary can I have your phone to record this please?"

Clary reached into her pocket and handed Isabelle her phone. She felt her take it and then she felt her hands behind her back, " it's a thing in this house that we have to tie your hands behind your back so you cant rush off while we prepare something okay?"

Clary nodded as she felt a ribbon or something wrap around her hands. It pinched her and she jumped, " sorry" she heard Isabelle say. Then she heard movement and she was told to move. She didn't know where she was going but Isabelle was guiding her. Then another garment was placed over her mouth. She tried to speak to question Isabelle but the thing prevented her. She got scared and tried to squirm away. But she felt herself falling. She was caught by a pair of skinny arms as she realized her shoelaces had been tied together. The blindfold was removed and she saw she was in a recording studio in the sound proof box.

Isabelle stood beside her and smirked evilly. She held her phone up in her hands and shook it. Clary tried to grab it but Isabelle laughed and ran out of the door locking it and holding up the key. She turned the lights off in he box and then clary could see her running up the stairs. That bitch!

Clary stood up and pressed her face against the glass and tried to see out of it, looking for some way to get someone to help her. Clary struggled against her bounds but nothing worked. She screamed against the gag but she knew nobody could hear her.

She let herself slide down the wall as she started to cry. Today was supposed to be the greatest birthday in the world and the most important but it had been horrible and far from great. Max had asked her questions and now she was locked in a sound proof room tied up and nowhere to go. What was Isabelle doing with her phone? Was she really going to leave her here on her birthday? Was she ever going to get out of this room?

_**Will she get out? Have any of you had a crappy birthday like this before? Review and tell me about your birthday mishap?**_

_**What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry for the wait but please show your love in a review!:D**_

Clary had only one way to tell how long she had been in here. Her stomach.

She had been full to the point of bursting when she was put in here and now her stomach ached and rumbled. What little light she had in the room was getting dimmer and she could only imagine that it was afternoon. Someone was bound to find her soon. Weren't they?

Just then the lights turned on to the studio. Hope glimmered in her stomach as she saw the doorknob twist and push open. She looked up and saw the angelic face of Alec. Her saviour. His bright blue eyes softened but glimmered with anger when he saw her, tied up in the corner. He walked over to her and untied her hands and ungagged her. She let out a sigh of relief as she untied her shoelaces as Alec placed a hand on her knee. " Clary are you okay?"

She didn't look at him, " im fine" she said maybe a little too sharply. But hey she had the right to be pissed.

Then she felt Alec's fingers on her chin moving her face to look at him. She really didn't want to look at anyone right now.

" are you sure?" he said in a determind voice.

" yes" she said in a barely audible whisper.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up and hugged her, " Isabelle's a bitch, don't pay any attention to her"

A little bit too late now to say that. Alec led her back to her room, " Alec?"

She said in a whisper. But he had heard and turned around to see what she wanted, " she took my phone"

" ill get It back for you" he smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. She was too angry and too miserable to do much right now. It wasn't the worst birthday she had ever had but this one day had more meaning than all the rest and if it hadn't been this day she wouldn't have cried because she had been through worse but it hurt all the same.

They stopped at Isabelle's door and it had the sign out again but this time with Alec's name written on the bottom in capitals. He ignored It and pushed in, Isabelle started shouting angrily for him to get out but he blocked out her shouts and started yelling over the top of her. " how dare you do that to her! That's disgusting Isabelle, I thought you were better than that but obviously I thought wrong"

Isabelle stopped shouting and talked normally, " I never wanted another sibling. Ive already got you and Max and you guys are no fun so why would I want another one? Huh? It was all your fault"

Alec seemingly ignored every word she had just said and changed the topic, " where is her phone?"

Isabelle smirked, " she cant use it but ill give it back"

" what'd you do to it Izzy?" Alec said sounding more angry by the minute.

" find it yourself Alec and get out!"

Isabelle chucked the phone at him and he had to jump to catch it. He stormed out and Isabelle slammed the door shut behind him, just missing his foot. He handed Clary the phone and she took it slowly checking for scratches or anything like that.

" im so sorry Clary. I don't know what she's done to it but ill help you find it okay?"

Clary nodded as Alec walked her to her room. She didn't want him to follow her into her room, she wanted to be alone so she could cry, she could already feel the hot pricks of them as they were about to spill.

She sat down on her bed and took the case off the phone to find out what was wrong. Out fell a little card. The SIM card, it was in two pieces. Snapped and scratched she knew it would never work again.

She could now feel the salty taste of tears in her mouth as she grew closer to tears.

Alec asked for the phone and he handed it to her. He knew as well as she did that it would not work again. He unlocked it and then spoke, " you got three new messages"

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew who it was. Simon. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her as she cried into his shirt but that wasn't going to happen because she was stuck here for good and there was no getting out of it. Or was there?

Clary had an idea. She would pack a bag of necessities and put it under her pillows and wait until everyone was asleep to sneak out of her room and run back to Simons. Then she remembered how long it had taken for them to drive here. An hour. If it took an hour by car it could take her well over 2 hours to get to Simons by foot.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Alec spoke, " I don't know, I could always buy a new SIM for it?" he asked it as a question.

" no its okay. You have a home phone right?"

" yeah I guess you could always use that" he said smiling.

Clary smiled and looked at her hands. " well im gonna go for a shower, will you be okay if I left you here?" he said to her as he got up off the bed.

Clary nodded as she watched him walk out of her door. She held the phone in her hands and twirled it around. She looked over at the massive clock that hung on the wall. It was 6:30pm. Which meant she had another five hours before anyone would be asleep. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her bacpack and grabbed her feminine products, hairbrush, toothbrush, socks, shoes, a shirt and a pair of shorts. She stuffed it behind her pillows and then jumped into the shower.

She dressed in her trackies and singlet with her hair in a bun and walked slowly down the stairs with Alec to the dining room. On the table tonight was pasta, meatloaf, potato and hotdogs. She took a plate of pasta and sprinkled some cheese on the top and ate it slowly and quietly. Nobody stirred and the only sounds she heard were Max and Robert chewing away hungrily on their meat loaf. Then Robert spoke to Alec,

" so Alec, how is Magnus these days? We havent heard from him in a while"

Alec shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat, " he's umm fine" alec said not wanting to say anything more.

" I heard he's going to Peru" robert said.

" yeah but that's not until next month" Alec said nervously. Clary herself wondered why Robert was saying this to Alec. He had said that his parents didn't bring up the topic often so what was the occasion?

Robert muttered something under his breath and looked away from his son. Alec pushed his plate forward and got up from the table and jogged up the stairs. Taking two at a time.

Then Isabelle left the table, followed by Max and Clary was left in awkward silence. Maryse excused her and she left the table to her room. Isabelle was waiting outside of Alec's door, she looked at her and smirked. Clary walked into the room and felt something on her foot. It was a wire and before she knew what was happening, she was falling. Her chin hit the floor and took the full force. She winced as she got up and chucked the wire out of the door and closed it. She could hear Isabelle's laughter and It made her angry.

She rubbed her chin and looked in the mirror. Her lip was bleeding where she bit it and her chin was bright red. She sighed as she sat down with her hands in her hair and cried.

o.0.o

It was 11:30 at night. Everyone was asleep. The house was dark and silent. She grabbed her bag and scribbled a note, _im really sorry but I cant take it here anymore. I was happy with Simon and im not happy here. Im going back to Simons and if you want to be nice please just let me stay with him._

_From Clary xoxo_

Clary dropped it on her desk as she silently crept out of her door and padded down the stairs in her socks so they couldn't hear her walk. She opened the door silently and stepped out onto the driveway. She heard the crack of thunder and then the sky lit up as lightning forked the sky. Then it started to pour down rain. She looked back at the house and then mentally slapped herself. She was not going to spend another day or night in that house. It was just water. Then she forced herself to step into the cold night rain with her now barefeet. She was not going to chicken out now.

_**Well? What do you think she doing?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Review please! I need some cheering up right now:/**

Clary had been walking for hours now. Her feet stung from stepping on the hard concrete and she was so unbelievably cold. Numerous times she had tried to stop and rest but her brain told her to keep going. She was trembling and shaking from the cold, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her hair was plastered to her neck and her face. She saw the bus stop that they had walked past when she walked to her mothers grave.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized she was about 10 minutes away. Her numbing feet were getting faster. It was like when a child saw an ice cream stand, no matter how tired they were they would walk faster. But this time it was Clary getting excited to see Simon. She saw his house in the distance and she walked a bit faster. Then a feeling of guilt surrounded her. She would wake him up. But that feeling was replaced in an instant as a light turned on in his house. She picked up the pace and was soon walking up his driveway. She could see him in the window, looking in the fridge and then taking out a bottle of water.

The storm had gotten heavier now and when the thunder sounded she jumped. Her shaking finger pushed the doorbell and then she heard cursing come from inside. The door opened as she was looking at her shoes, " do you have any idea what time it…. Clary?!"

She looked up through her eyelashes miserably and there stood Simon. His black hair in his eyes and his coffee brown eyes were soft. He was in his trackies, shirtless. Before she knew it, his arms were around her holding her tightly. She felt herself trembling and as she trembled Simon pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. " w-w-where's your mum?" clary said through shaking lips.

" She is on a business trip and comes back tomorrow afternoon, how did you get here?" Simon asked her as he pulled her back into the bathroom,

" I walked" Clary said as she remembered her stinging feet.

" Really? You walked three hours in the storm to come back to me?"

Clary nodded her freezing head and Simon kissed her cheek, " come on, lets go have a hot shower"

Clary looked at him and smiled. He still held her tightly as she shrugged off her jumper that clung to her skin. Simon left for a second to change into his boardies and waited patiently outside the door as she changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She didn't bring anything else and they were already soaked.

She allowed Simon in the bathroom and she turned the taps and stepped in followed by Simon. The hot water hit her like a bomb and she shuddered as it warmed her trembling hands, feet, everything turned warmer slowly. Then Simon's arms were around her, holding her tightly like before. She put her arms around his waist as the water slipped through her fingers.

" why did you come back?" Simon asked her quietly

" because I missed you and I had no way to talk to you anymore and that family is nuts Si!" she told him

" why couldn't you talk to me anymore and tell me about that family?" he said smiling.

" well the girl Isabelle locked me in their recording studio, I was tied up and in the dark and then she tied a wire across my door and I tripped over it and hit my chin and Max asked me about my scars and Robert was getting Alec angry saying that his boyfriend has AIDS and then Alec went and sobbed in his room and Isabelle took my phone and snapped the SIM card in half"

" what a crazy, messed up family. Well im glad you came back but you could have called and told me to come get you or something or caught a bus"

" simon you couldn't of come and gotten me, you cant drive"

" true that's why I said bus" he said smiling.

Clary smiled back and then rubbed her elbow as It stung and throbbed. She saw it was still red and burnt looking. Stupid carpet. She thought.

Then Simon let go of her and put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up gently and slowly. She let him and looked into his coffee eyes.

" can I kiss you now please?" Simon asked her, a hint of begging in his voice.

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders and got on her tip toes as Simon brought his lips down on hers. They were incredibly warm and soft and very inviting. She had waited for a long time for this, it was a kiss of relief of finding each other and seeing each other again. Longing filled the air and it was so slow. But this one time she didn't find it insulting or painful. She actually liked it and didn't want to go any faster.

Simon's hands were in her hair and she grabbed his. The soft noise came again and she smiled as he made her gasp by kissing under her earlobe and the crook of her neck. Then Simon put his hands on her thighs and pushed her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her thighs tightly. He pushed her up against the wall. Why was it that this happened every time they had a shower? It was funny.

Their breathing grew rapid as they kissed more quickly. The water turned off and she figured Simon had turned it off. She felt Simon moving as she was carried into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed with her legs still around his waist, he was on top of her and looking down at her.

" im sorry", was all he had to say as he started to unwrap her legs and get off her.

She didn't want it to end so she shot her hands up and put them around his neck, " please don't stop" she whispered.

" are you sure? Cause I havent done this to anyone before either"

Clary nodded, she was confident. It made her feel a bit better that he hadn't done this before. His hands pushed her hair back away from her face and she shuddered against his feathery touch. Their eyes locked together and then fluttered as they kissed again. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her legs still around his waist. He pressed into her, their bodies jammed up together. She felt the warmth of his skin seep into her veins. Simon kissed her lips and then her cheek, her neck, her earlobe, her shoulders and then the scar of the knife. She shuddered, it was a new and fresh scar and she didn't want to make him feel weird by kissing it. But he had done it willingly right?

Then she felt his hands on the hem of her shirt. He stopped kissing her and looked into her bright green eyes for permission. She looked at the two of them together and she knew he loved her so she could do this with him. She nodded her head and Simon pulled her up into a sitting position and slowly, so slowly lifted her t-shirt over her head. He threw it onto the floor and she sat there awkwardly as he stared at her body. He had seen her in a bikini before but this was different. A different time and it would lead to much more.

She had her shorts left now and then she would be in her bra and undies and then she would be bare in front of someone. But not just anyone. Simon Lewis, her boyfriend. Simon put his fingers in her belt loops and once again asked for her permission. She nodded hesitantly as he pulled her shorts and then threw them. Now in her bra and undies she felt embarrassed. Her bra was black with matching undies, Simon looked at her and she saw in his eyes a glint. It wasn't a bad glint but a good one. She sat on her knees in front of him. " Simon? Are you okay?" she asked, his voice shaking.

" yeah im good. Its just… your so beautiful clary!" he said to her.

She smiled and looked at him, " you make me feel special and beautiful Simon"

He laughed and pushed her down onto the pillows. Clary smiled as she moved out from under him and pushed him down onto the pillows as she straddled him. He held her hips as she sat in his lap. She bent down and kissed him and then he sat up and kissed her shoulder again. Then he moved his lips to her chest right near her bra strap and pushed it down her shoulder. He kissed where the strap had been and she tilted her head back as he kissed the hollow of her collarbone and moved them down to the middle of her breasts.

She gasped and closed her eyes. Simon still held her hips and still kissed her. She caught his mouth again and he made a noise deep in his throat and pushed her under him. She pouted but stopped as Simon reached for her underwear. She bit her lip and then simon spoke, " together" he whispered.

He put clary's hands on his boardies and his were on her underwear. He gave them a countdown and at the same time they pulled down each others bottoms. Then Simon quickly grabbed a packet from the bedside table and opened it. It was a condom, he put it on and then kissed her as he propped himself up on his hands careful not to crush her. He kissed her still and Clary prepared herself for what was coming. She stopped kissing him and gasped as he pushed in.

Simon smiled sweetly and kept kissing her as he continued, but then Clary felt a throbbing sensation down there and it hurt. Like someone had punched her hard. She whimpered and her eyes glistened. Simon stopped and just kissed her. " its okay, that was the hard part, now it's the good part"

She just smiled and masked the pain. Simon treated her with the utmost respect and he wasn't rough like Maia had told her it would be, it was nice, Simon was being careful. Clary kissed him back slowly and then her body convulsed and shuddered. It was an overpowering feeling that was new and unfamiliar but an amazing feeling. Warmth spread through her as she and Simon together cried out. They came together. Her hold on Simon's shoulders tightened and his grip on her hips tightened but then released quickly as Simon moved beside her and put his hand on her cheek, " clary, that was amazing" he whispered.

She smiled and then Simon got up and took her with him. " where are we going?"

" quick shower" he said with a glint in his eyes.

She smiled as she got into the shower. She was already half naked and Simon was naked so she decided to be like him. Simon was already in the shower, the steam fogging up the mirror and the glass. She unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor and walked towards the shower. She opened the door and simon turned to look at her. His eyes were on hers but then they dropped to her chest. She took a deep breath as she walked into the shower and put her arms around Simon's neck and hugged him. He hugged her back with her head on his shoulder and his chin on hers. Their bare bodies tightly pressed against each other. She tried

to ignore the throbbing pain that wouldn't go away but she couldn't. it was there and not moving. Then they got out of the shower and dried themselves and went to the bed. Not bothering with clothes.

Simon picked up the condom and looked at it. His face changed from happy to scared and confused. " what? Simon what's wrong?" clary asked him nervously.

" the condom, it… it.. Broke"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry for the very late update.. I was so busy with Christmas and birthdays and stuff, so finally here is the chapter that you all waited for..**_

Clary sat on the bed in silence. Simon sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. She wasn't mad at him or herself she was just shocked. She could be pregnant or she might not be. She sighed as the tension left her body as Simon massaged her shoulders. She would find out soon right? After all she was due in a couple of days, three to be exact. She would find out then. But right now she was going to enjoy herself at this moment in time.

" I guess we'll find out soon right?" she whispered to Simon.

" im really sorry Clary. I didn't know and I've probably just ruined your life"

Clary turned around to face him and pushed him down onto the pillows and laid her head on her chest, the blankets around them, she looked at him with glistening eyes, " you think you ruined my life?" it came out choked.

" Clary, you might be pregnant and you only just turned 16 and its all my fault. Im sorry" he looked down at her with soft and fearful eyes.

" Simon, we both wanted this and so im not blaming you or me. Its not your fault and you don't need to be sorry. Im not mad or upset okay?"

" how can you be happy when there is a child growing inside of you right now, that I put there?"

Clary stared at him, " okay, ill admit im scared. But just remember this conversation when your holding your baby in your arms and looking at it lovingly" she said smiling.

Simon smiled, " I love you Clary" he said and kissed her forehead

" I love you too Simon", clary snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her tightly and she closed her eyes. Simon did the same and she was filled with dreams.

_She was lying in a hospital bed. She was so sore, so very sore. Her eyes locked on a pair of coffee coloured eyes beside her, holding her hand. She smiled and he smiled back. Then the doctors came in holding a small bundle of blue blankets. They held it out to her, __'__congratulations Simon and Clary. You have been blessed with a healthy baby boy__'_

_Clary looked at Simon who had glistening eyes as they handed it to her. She took it carefully and peeled the blankets away from his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down at a beautiful baby boy. He had black hair like Simons and bright green eyes like hers. He was beautiful. Clary smiled down at him and he opened his mouth and she saw his gummy smile. She looked at Simon and spoke __'__ do you want to hold your son Si?__'_

_He smiled and took the baby off her and held him in his arms. The baby__'__s head in the crook of his arm, Simon tickled his chin with his pointer finger and said __'__hello my child__'__. Clary laughed as a flash went off. She looked in the corner to see Simon__'__s mum holding a camera directed towards Simon. She walked over and rubbed Clary__'__s shoulder, __'__ what are you going to call him?__'_

_Clary looked at Simon. Simon had chosen his first name and she had chosen the middle name, __'__ we were thinking Reece Anthony__'_

_Simons mum smiled and nodded. _

Clary's eyes fluttered open as she heard a noise come from Simon. He was awake, the noise was a laugh. She looked at him, " what is so funny?"

" you twitched in your sleep" he said still laughing.

" oh yeah so incredibly funny isn't it?" she said smiling.

Simon laughed and then looked at his phone on the bedside table as it rumbled. He picked it up and then cursed.

" what?" she asked him.

" that was Mum, she said she would be home in five minutes"

Clary got up quickly and grabbed her clothes from around the room. " simon, I don't have any clothes to wear"

" come with me to my room, you can wear one of my shirts"

She smiled as she put on her bra and undies and rushed with Simon to his room. He pulled out a shirt that was grey with a blue zero on the front. Just as she put the sheets in the wash the door opened and in came Simon's mum. She carried a suitcase and her handbag and dropped them when she saw Clary. " clary? What are you doing here?"

" I.. uh.. Came back. I didn't like it there"

" well your welcome here, you know that. Why are you wearing Simon's shirt?"

" all my clothes got soaked in the storm last night, they are drying"

" hold on a minute… did you walk here?" she said frowning.

Clary nodded and then simons mum was hugging her tightly. " oh my god! that's so cute"

Clary laughed and hugged her back. Then she picked up her bags and Simon helped. She put her bags down in her room and took out a plastic bag full of dirty clothes. She dumped them in the laundry and then came back to sit on the couch. Simon and Clary were sitting on the couch, Simon's hands were around her waist and holding her like she was a porcelain doll. Clary was playing with his fingers as simon looked down at her smiling and laughing.

Simons mum sat across from them and smiled teasingly, " Did something happen?

They both looked at her but Simon answered, " Im just glad, she's back, is all"

She nodded as they all stayed and watched movies for the rest of the day.

o.0.o

Three days later and Clary was awaiting her little visit for most of the day. Simon would follow her around wherever she went and when she went to the toilet, he would ask if it was there yet and when Clary answered, she saw the disappointment and guilt fill his face. She had, had a sleepless night. Worry was keeping her up. Would she be able to even carry a child? After the life with Valentine? After those countless nights being beaten, what if Clary couldn't carry the baby? What would happen then?

_**So… what do you think will happen? A nice calm easy birth or hard and painful?**_


End file.
